When Anger met Disgust
by Mindykalingfan
Summary: Every one knew they both wanted to be more than friends. Everyone except them. They had known each other for years, they were very close, they were best friends and told eachother everything (except one important thing) but could that one thing ruin their friendship?
1. teasing and testing

**In this story the emotions are human here are their names**

 **Anger-Andy, Disgust-Diana, Joy-Joy, Sadness-Sandy, Fear-Fred.**

Diana woke up to the sound of her ringtone "head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulder I should be wiser and realize that I..."

"Hello." The women said annoyed. "Oh sorry Diana did I wake you." "Yea joy, what you want." "Me and Fred are going to Sandy's restaurant tonight wanna come." Joy said excitedly "No joy I don't wanna be a third wheel." "Oh you won't be I'm asking Andy and if he hears your coming he will definitely go." "What are you saying Joy!" Diana screamed. Joy heard a loud angry grunt coming threw the phone."Your with him right now aren't you." At this question Diana scoffed "Okay joy I spent the night but it's not like this is news to you." "You guys spend almost every other night at each other's places." Joy teased. "Joy it's not like we're sleeping in the same bed I stay in his guest room and he stays in mine." "Well if he's there can you invite him." "Okay joy." "Bye Diana" joy said smiling. "Bye joy."

"Is she coming." Fred asked his fiancé "yup." Joy replied smiling. " That means Andy too right?"Joy nodded. "Are they together yet?" Fear said. "No not yet but they will be!" "How can they not see it everyone else dose, it's like when Harry met Sally." Said fear. "I know." Joy said looking at the clock "I gotta go to work." Joy said before giving her fiancée a quick peck on the check.

 **(At Andy's apartment around the same time)**

As Diana hung up the phone another shout came from the room across the hall "Diana what are you doing making so much noise!" Andy was screaming from his bedroom. "Ugg it's 7:00 am get over it Andy." She yelled back. "I thought you had the day off,I wanted to sleep in." Said Andy no longer shouting. "It's not my fault joy called." "WHAT DID SHE WANT THIS EARLY?" "You wanna go to Sandy's restaurant tonight with joy and Fred?" Asked Diana "oh yea." And replied.

A few minutes later they were both in Andy's living room Diana opened the door to get Andy's news paper. "Hey what time do you have to get to work?" Diana asked passing him the newspaper. He took the paper. "I don't have to be there till 3 o'clock." "Wanna go to the diner for breakfast and then maybe a movie." Diana asked "That's a great idea Diana." "All my ideas are me just take a shower and get dressed then we can go." With that she headed to the bathroom."This could take a while." Thought Andy so he sat down and started reading the paper.

 **(Andersen academy- joys work place)**

"Okay class please turn if your essays." Most of the students pulled out their essays but there were about 10 who didn't "where are your essays?." Joy asked a little crestfallen (these student in particular often tuned in homework late incomplete or not at all)"I forgot it was due today sorry ." Said a student nonchalant. "Yea soccer practice went late yesterday so I didn't have time."said another student. "Oh it's okay just get it in tomorrow i won't take off any credit." The students who turned in their essay were whispering to each other very upset "we had two weeks." " is such a pushover." "I worked really hard on the essay and they get off easy for being lazy."Thankfully Joy didn't hear these comments. She just wanted to make everyone happy.

 **(levie's stadium - Fred and Andy's work place)**

"No no no." Fear was yelling. "You have to get to a hospital." He said nervously to the teams running back. " What about coach O'Gara." The player said. "He won't be happy but you shouldn't be playing on that leg, the ambulance is here." Two parametric walked in and put jerrod jones (the running back) on a stretcher.

"WERE IS JONES." Fred herd Andy's yells from down the hall. As he came running into his office. "IS IT TRUE. Did jones go to the hospital." "Yes Andy I think his leg is broken." "You should have had him play it off."said Andy."Andy if he keeps playing on it it won't get better." Fred replied a bit fearful. "YOU SHOULD HAVE WATED FOR ME." "I wanted to but you were 2 hours late we had to start training." "I lost track of time!"Andy said. "We're you out with Diana."fear said smiling." Yea and I'm going to Sandy's restaurant with you and joy tonight." "I know that, anywhere Diana goes you go!" "That's because she's my best friend." "Come one you want to be more than friends both of you." Fred regretted saying this when he saw Andy's face getting angry again. "FRED I TOLD YOU WE ARE JUST FRIENDS NETHER OF US WANT ANYTHING MORE.!" Andy was screaming at the top of his lungs. "ANDY do you wanna get sent to H.R again." Fred interrupted before Andy could let anymore rage out. "No but we're just friends." Andy said calming down. "Well come on coach we should get to practice."

Then they headed to the field.

 **(Sandy's corner-Sandy's restaurant)**

"Good news boss were all booked up for tonight." Said Annie (One of the hostesses) "Oh no what if they don't like our food we've never had a full house for dinner i am so sad what if we close."sandy said beginning to cry. "We got great reviews our chefs are top class and the waiters are prepared. Tonight will be awesome!" Annie said smiling "I guess your right I mean I have always wanted this." Sandy said wiping her tears. "Let's get ready for dinner service."

 **(Rachel's nail salon - Diana's favorite nail salon)**

"You got the day off today." Rachel said greeting her regular customer "yup, I haven't gotten my nails done in like a month." "It's been a week." Correct Rachel with a laugh. "Oh... well I still want some new colors."Diana said with an edge in her voice. "Fingers and toes?" "Yea." Diana said with a smile. "What colors?" Rachel asked "your the expert you choose." "That's why your my favorite customer!"

(...)

She walked out of the nail salon with green fingers and toes with white dots. She was walking back to her car when she saw a dress in a store window. It matched her dress perfectly. She went into the store and bought the she got in the car she saw that she still had time before they were meant to go to Sandy's restaurant. So she drove to the hair salon

 **(7:00 outside Sandy's corner)**

Joy was there first with Andy and Fred close behind. "Do you know where Diana is." Joy asked Andy and Fred. "Maybe she's still at work." Suggested fear "no she didn't have work today." Andy said. "I'll text her." Joy said as they walked to the restaurant.

 **(7:05 inside Sandy's corner)**

Joy's phone buzzed and she checked it "Diana just got her hair done she should be here soon." "She better hurry." Andy walked up to the counter "I have a reservation under Fred coward." The hostesses looked at at the book of reservations "oh here it is a booth for four, follow me." The hostess lead them to a booth right by the dance floor. "A waiter will be with you shortly."

(...)

"Can I start you off with something to drink." Asked a waiter "I will have a sprite please ." Said joy with a smile."I will have the same please." Said Fred."Guinness." Said anger "we should order for Diana." Said joy "I don't know joy she's very picky." Fred said worried. Andy turned to the waiter "she'll have a peach cocktail mixed with Sangria 3 strawberries, 2 half inch pineapple slices, 16 and a half blue berries and 6 raspberries." Andy somehow got out in one breath. "Okay I will be right back with your drinks." The waiter said still writing down the end of Diana's drink. "Thank you" said joy and Fred in unison It was about ten minutes when the drinks came. They decided to wait for Diana before ordering food. And at 7:45 Diana finally arrived at the table. Andy's face looked amazed "wow Diana you look great." Thanks Andy." Diana said flipping her hair and smiling. She gasped "you orders my favorite cocktail for me! Who did this." "Andy." Joy replied. "Oh my gosh Andy your amazing."Diana said sitting down next to her best friend. "Only the best for you Diana." Andy said with a rare smile.

He would never tell anyone at the table (especially not Diana) but the reason he snapped and Fred earlier when he tested him about Diana was because it was true. He did want to be more than friends with Diana. With her looking so beautiful tonight it was even harder to hide his feelings.


	2. Dining and dancing

"Well should we order!" Said joy. "Yea." They were all looking at their menus. Well all except Andy who was still looking at Diana dumbstruck. Joy tapped Fred on the shoulder and pointed towards Andy they both let out little smiles."May I take your order?" The waiter said now arriving at the table."wha.." Andy said snapping out of his trance making Joy and Fred laughed a little."your order sir." "Umm oh yea umm" Andy looked nervously at the menu "I will have a cheeseburger. Well done. Lots of relish." Andy said looking embarrassed. "You miss." The waiter asked joy "I will have a joy " Said Joy (Sandy named the sandwich after her.) "I will have the same." Said Fred. "And what would you like ma'am." He asked Diana a little nervous remembering her drink order. "I will have the seafood chowder but instead of salmon I want lobster and make sure it's stemmed for 15 minutes and I don't want any parsley instead of turnip I want sliced carrots and I really don't want broccoli I suggest you just take it off the menu no one want broccoli." Diana said as the waiter wrote down every thing. "Okay any thing else." "Nope, thank you." Said Joy. When the waiter walked away Joy looked at Diana "your very particular." "I know what I like Joy." Diana said rolling her eyes "at least I am not copping your order like Fred keeps doing." "Diana they just like the same kinda stuff sure it's boring but they like it."Andy said "Thank you Andy... I think."

"So guys how's the team looking for this season."Joy said exited."Not good joy."said Andy "Jerrod's injured." "Oh no is he going to be okay." Diana said concerned "I don't know it looked pretty did draft a new guy for the season he seems pretty good." Fred said "what's his name."joy said interested."Reggie bush." Fred said.

"REGGIE BUSH,FROM THE LIONS." Diana said upset "ANDY how could you not tell me you got Reggie." Diana said looking genuinely hurt "I'm sorry Diana I knew you were a big lions fan and I thought it would upset you." Andy said putting his hand on Diana's shoulder."Well even with Reggie Detroit is going to kick your sorry ass." She said smiling "Well we will just see what happens." Anger said returning her smile. "It's so weird I mean we are all 49ers fans but your still a lions fan." Joy said to Diana "Well joy I was born an raised in Detroit." "So I was born and raised in Boston but it was always my dream to play for the 49ers." Anger said. "Well I don't know maybe it's because I actually have sound judgment." Diana said smirking."Hey don't insult my team I played with them for 6 years and have coached it for 3 i have been to the super bowl 3 times and have won two first as a player second as a coach have the lions even been in one?." "No" she said sad and embarrassed "SO I say I know more about football then you."Andy said angrily "whatever."Diana said rolling her eyes.

Then the waiter brought there food. "Thank you." Joy and fear said. "They stemmed the lobster for 15 and a half minutes." Diana said sadly "What are they supposed to do un steam it!?" Andy said mockingly "No it's okay I am just saying they should listen." Andy just scoffed.

"So how was work today." Fred asked his fiancé "Well the same kids in my 3rd hour still keep not doing there homework." "You stood up to them today right." Asked Andy "Well...No" joy said starting at her hands in her lap. "WHAT! JOY!" All three said in unison "I know it's wrong but I .." Joy began. "Your such a pushover!" Said Diana. "I just want to make everyone happy." "It's not fair to the students who do their homework." Said Andy.

"It was so much easier when I was teaching elementary." Said Joy. "But you make more money as a high school teacher." Fred said. " I know and I know we need money for the wedding but I just ... They seem so sad when they get F's" "THEY DESERVE THEM JOY!" Andy said "I know but..." "NO BUTS JOY next time they do that stand up to them!" Diana said "Okay okay I will I will" she sounded as if she was about to cry." "Guys back off her." Fred said putting his arm around Joy. "The truth hurts." Said Andy snarling. Trying to stop his fiancé from crying (which she rarely did) he decided to change the subject.

"So what movie did you guys go to this morning." Fear asked. Suddenly joy stopped looking in her lap and looked back to her old happy self "Wait you guys went to a movie." "Yea we went to keys diner and then we saw mission impossible rouge nation." "Ohh." Joy said playfully. "God joy it's not like that."said Diana "Okay" Joy said winking. "I am tired of you two (he pointed to Fred and joy) making up stories about us dating. WERE JUST FRIENDS." "Sorry... So how was the movie" "Awesome" Andy said still looking mad (but a bit sad) "Gross" Diana said taking a sip of her drink (but both Fred and joy could have sworn they saw a tear on her cheek)

(...)

There was a long silence. Then the d.j Diana's favorite song "problem" by Ariana grande. "I love this song, come on Andy." They both made their way to the dance floor and started dancing. (Not romantically it was just dancing for fun.) lots of other people started going to the dance floor. "Wanna dance!" Joy said happily. "Better not we might fall." Fred said. "Oh come on Fred." Joy said pleading "Joy our wedding is in two weeks I promise we will dance there." Fred said. "Well in that case I have an idea of something we can do." Joy said with a smirk. Joy got up from the table and walked to the d.j she talked to him for a few seconds and gave him $20 dollars. As she sat back down Fred looked at her worried. "Joy did you give the d.j $20." "Yea," "why?" "To suggest a song."Joy said "I thought that was free." "Yea but I wanted this song played next." "Joy we have to watch our spending." Fred said worried. "Believe me this will be worth it." Joy said smirking. "Joy I ..." Fred was interrupted by the d.j taking the mic

"Okay this is a song for all you lovebirds here tonight." The d.j said (a slow romantic song started playing) "oh let's sit down." Diana said "yea" Andy grunted as they were walking off the dance floor people started booing "LEVE US ALONE!" Andy shouted. People still continued to boo. Andy started fuming "Andy I don't wanna make a scene,let's just get this over with." Diana said annoyed."okay fine!" As they walked back onto the dance floor people were cheering.

It started out very awkward but after a while they really got in to it Andy was twirling Diana and they held each other very close then something amazing happened Joy tapped Fred's arm to bring his attention to the sight. Diana had one arm around the back off Andy's neck the other was on his chest she clutched his shirt and moved her lips closer to his (it was finally happening thought both Fred and Joy) they couldn't hide there excitement they both had huge smiles. Sadly Diana saw them over Andy's shoulder and backed away. "Sorry my foot fell asleep can we sit down." Diana said awkwardly "oh yea."Andy said sounding very disappointed. They walked back to the table no one booed this time."You guys were really good." Said Joy as they sat down "Thanks." Diana said very sad "yea ... thanks" Andy said.

(...)

There was another awkward silence "Well I am done with my food let's pay the bill and go." Andy said. "Not yet we have to say hello to Sandy first." Joy said. "Ugg do we have to." Diana said groaning."Diana she's joys best friend how can you be so rude!" Fred said shocked. "Well you have to admit that she's kinda depressing." Andy said."well Diana she's in the bridal party the bachelorette party is next week and you still haven't seen her in like a month." Joy said annoyed. "Okay fine Joy." "And Andy you should thank her for the meal." Fred said weirdly confident "well it was a good burger." As they walked to Sandy's office Joy and Fred eavesdropped on Diana and Andy's conversation "Andy I just got sleepless in Seattle from Netflix wanna come over to watch it." "Isn't that a chick flick." "Tom hanks is in it." "Well I like Tom hanks. Sure."

 **(Sandy's office)**

"Hey guys!" Sandy said exited. "Hey Sandy thanks for the free dinner." Joy said hugging her friend. "How are ya Fred." "Good, ?" "Fantastic"Diana I haven't seen you in forever." "Yup." Diana just wanted to get this over."sorry I don't remember your name." "MY NAME IS ANDY how do you forget it its just like Sandy." "I a just bad at names." Sandy said starting to cry."Stop crying I am sorry." Andy grunted."it's okay I am sorry to.." There was a knock on the door " the writer from San Fran food magazine is here" "oh just give me a minute." "We should go." Said joy "it was nice seeing you Sandy." Fred said.

As they walked to their cars Fred and Andy were wrapped up in a conversation about football. So joy talked to Diana "you exited about the wedding." Diana asked "Yea still working out the last few details but Fred dose enough worrying for the both of us." They both laughed. Joy looked at Diana and saw her with a distracted look on her face she was looking at at Andy "You like how Andy looks in that suite don't you." Joy said smiling "Yea!" Diana said absentmindedly. "Um I mean ... I mean it's a nice suite." She said trying to cover her outburst. "I think your more interested in what's under the suite." Joy said teasingly "joy!" Diana whispered sharply "Andy's gunna hear you!" "They're 3 feet in front of us and wrapped up in a conversation about football, They won't hear us." "We'll Joy I ... I still ... I was talking about the suite I am a fashion designer not a pervert." Diana whispered "I'm not saying you're a perv but you do

like him." "Stop it Joy." I saw you about to kiss him on the dance floor." Joy said. Diana was silent "He couldn't stop looking at you to in fact keep seeing his stealing looks at you right now." Joy said smiling at Diana. Diana started shivering and rubbing her arms on her arms "ugg it's so cold Joy." As if on queue Andy appeared "Here." Andy said putting his suit jacket on Diana "Thanks Andy." Diana said smiling. Then she gave a cheeky smile "race ya to the parking lot?" "Can you run in those shoes?" "Scared?" Diana said teasing "YOUR ON!" And they both took off running.

"Those two are fun aren't they." Fred said wrapping his arm around Joys shoulders. "You have no idea!" She said putting her head into her fiancées shoulder.


	3. Bachelors and Bachelorettes

3

 **(3 days before joys bachelorette party)**

Diana called Sandy. (She was confused about the bachelorette party.)

 **Sandy** : Hello?

 **Diana** : Hi Sandy it's Diana.

 **S** : Oh hey how are you?

 **D** : Fine. Sandy I haven't got any info on the bachelorette party. I think it got lost in the mail or ya tell me the time and place?

 **S** : I haven't picked a place yet.

 **D** : it's in 3 days!

 **S** : WHAT! Oh no I lost track of time with the restaurant and ...

 **D** : Sandy your the maid of honor your meant to be on top of this!

 **S** : what should I do? (Sobbing)

 **D** : we're are you I will come help you.

 **S** : NO DIANA. This is my mess I have to clean it up.

 **D** : okay whatever Sandy good luck

 **(Hang up)**

 **(Sandy after the call)**

"How could I forget." She said crying. "That's just like Diana, she thinks she's so great...but she is right I need to make some calls."

 **(Diana after the call)**

"I can't believe her." Diana said huffing "What's wrong." Andy said. "She forgot about the party and she wouldn't accept my help." Diana said. "Well then the blame wound be on you." Andy said. "Yea. I guess" Diana said sadly. "Just focus on the game." Andy said (they were playing poker) "Okay, I see your $5 and raise yea $10."

 **(3 days later at the bachelorette party)**

"Well Sandy I'll admit it you work well under pressure." Diana said smiling (Sandy rented a table at a very exclusive L.A night club) "Yea I know the owner, so he let me get a table." She said confidently she loved seeming more fancy and classy than Diana. "Hey!" Joy said finally arriving with her 3 sisters. They all sat down at their table. Sandy had already picked the meals and drinks so no one had to worry about ordering. (Diana still ordered something else.)

"So the last one of us to get married." Kacy joys oldest sister said. "yup!" Said joy "I am so exited!" "And who is this." Amanda Joy's youngest sister asked pointing to Diana"Oh how could I forget." Joy said "This is Diana Gross." Before Diana could get a word in Joys sister Jordan interrupted "Why weren't you at the bridal shower." "I was away on business." Diana said embarrassed. "Oh yea you made her that beautiful dress as a present." Kacy said "Is it true your making our dresses too." Amanda asked exited "Yea there already made." Diana said smiling. "So are you and Fred planing on having kids." Sandy asked."Yes we are so excited to start a family." Joy said smiling. "Speaking of witch when are you due." Amanda asked Sandy. "I..I'm not pregnant." Sandy said shyly Diana let out a little laugh joy shot her a strict look. Amanda started to fumble her words "I meant .. Umm.. Ahhh.. How are you and your husband Brandon? right." "We are doing good it's been a bit hectic with the restaurant opening." "I will have to eat there some time." Amanda said. "Diana you married?" Jordan said. "No." Diana said she hated this question "Are you dating anyone?" Kacy asked exited "NO." Diana said sternly. She knew it was weird she was 36 no boyfriend or husband. "Oh my gosh I haven't been able to set someone up in years please can I set you up I know the perfect guy for you he's going to the wedding." Kacy said talking a million miles a minute. "No, it's okay." Diana said leaning back in the seat. "Yea she only wants to be with one guy." Joy said smiling. "Who!" All three sisters said Diana just rolled her eyes she knew were this was going. "Andy O'Gara!" "The football coach!" Jordan said. "You guys make such a cute couple." Amanda said. "We're not a couple!" Diana said huffing. "Well not technically." Joy said smirking "But you wanna be, both of you neither of you have dated in ten years. You spend all your free time together, you want him AND HE WANTS YOU!" Joy said with a giant grin "I wish that was true Joy." Diana said twirling her straw in her glass her eyes watering. "Diana?" Joy said sympathetic "I'm okay Joy." Joy decided to leave it at that hoping not to embarrass her friend anymore.

 **(The bachelor party was a different story)**

Andy (Fred's best man) had the party in Las Vegas. They came back to their hotel pretty tired "I think I lost a ton of money." Fred said worried. "No ya broke even." Terry (Fears brother) said laughing. "I lost $200 dollars." David (one of the groomsmen) said bluntly. "But that's what I get for waking up in Vegas." "DONT SING THE SONG!" Andy screamed. "How'd ya get so good at poker and blackjack Andy?" David asked hoping to pick up some tips. "Yea you won over $1,000." Terry said hoping to improve his game as well. "I play with a group of friends every weekend." Said Andy "could I come sometime!" Said Fred (he had fun even though he didn't win anything. "Sure but I'm warming you these guys are serious business; no small bets."

 **(They arrived at the hotel they were in the elevator it was a very long ride** )

"You existed about the wedding." Terry asked his brother "I'm a little worried." Fred said. "I thought you would be worried about seeing Joy in her wedding dress before the wedding." "What do mean?" Fred said confused. "You and joy set up a joint appointment with Diana, we will all be trying on our suits and dresses all at once." Andy said. "So?" Fred said stills not getting it. "You will see Joy in her dress." "And?" "It's bad luck." "WHAT!" Fred said surprised. (The elevator opened) "it's just a superstition; don't worry about it." Terry said but Fred still looked nervous.

When Fred got to his hotel room he called Joy.

 **J:** hey baby! How was your party

 **F:** Joy did you know it's bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding! One of us have to re schedule with Diana

 **J:** We can't she's all booked up.

Could we ask her to stay open like five minutes late

 **J:** Fred it's Diana were talking about she's a perfectionist it will take way longer than five minutes.

 **F:** Then I will go somewhere else.

 **J:** NO Fred she spent a lot of time on your suite.

But it's bad luck.

 **J:** Fred it's just a superstition

 **F:** But I want the day to be perfect, no bad luck.

 **J:** I tell ya what I won't wear the vail or shoes at the fitting. Okay?

 **F:** I…I guess that will work.

 **J:** So how was your bachelor party?

 **F:** Fun. I didn't win nothing but I didn't lose anything. The only ones who won something was Andy and Terry.

 **J:** Oh well at least ya had fun

 **F:** So how was the bachelorette party?

 **J:** Amazing it was great seeing my sisters again and Sandy got us a table at an exclusive L.A night club.

 **F:** What was the name?

 **J:** It didn't have one that's how exclusive it is!

(Yawn)

 **J:** You sound tired I should let you go.

 **F:** No joy it's okay.

 **J:** Fred I am tired too.

 **F:** Okay goodnight .

 **J:** Goodnight!


	4. Finally's and fittings

Chapter 4: finally's and fittings

It was the day of the fitting for the dresses and suits. Everyone was late except Diana and Andy. "Where are they! I told them 2:30 it's 3:00." Diana said annoyed "Calm down Diana." "Oh YOUR telling ME to calm down because your just the king of calmness." "LISTEN DIANA!" "Calm down." She said mockingly. Andy took a deep breath "They are on their way NOW! Is there anything I can do to help." Andy asked. "I guess you can put your suit on." "Okay." "And I will put on my bridesmaids dress I have nothing better to do." They both went to separate dressing rooms (one for the boys the other for girls.) when they both came out to the main room they looked at each other. "Wow Diana you have done some amazing work before but these these are fantastic." "Well duh I spent like 8 months on them." "Well it shows" he said looking in a full length mirror. "Follow me." She lead him to the back of her studio. At the back there was a giant curved mirror she lead him up the three small steps that led to the mirror. "You can see yourself better in this one." Diana said. He was looking at himself in the mirror. "I might have to make some minor adjustments." She said. "Like what?" "I should make the arms tighter, show off your muscles." She was massaging his arms as she said this.

Then suddenly she moved to the front of him. "I should make the tie longer too." She said grabbing his tie. She looked up into his eyes and pulled him in a bit closer he put his hands on her hips. She was bringing her lips closer to his again. He did the same. But again she pulled away "Umm do those changes sound god to you." She said in a breaking whisper. "Diana I can't wait anymore." Andy said pulling her in even closer. They just started at each other for a while then it finally happened. They weren't sure who started it. It was long overdue it wasn't a passionate kiss. It was a loving kiss. They both were waiting for so long. "Sorry we're late traffic was…" Joy stopped apron seeing her two friends. When they heard Joys voice they immediately stepped away from each other. "Umm… ahh so An…dy that that suit fits just just fine." Diana said stuttering. "Oh Hey guys umm…" Diana did not realize that it wasn't only Joy who saw them kiss but Fred, all the bridesmaids and groomsmen. "Umm down that hallway dresses to the left suits to the right." Diana said hoping to distract them. There was a pause. "DID YOU ALL GO DEFT, SHE SAID GET IN YOUR CLOTHES!" Andy yelled. "Thank you Andy" Diana said trying to sound calm. "Which one ya think she's thanking him for the outburst or the kiss." Kacy whispered jokingly. "Now idiots." Diana said. They all filed out but Diana saw Terry mouth "nice" to Andy.

When they all went into the dressing rooms. Diana turned around to face Andy. "You okay with them knowing." She asked. "Yea! You?" "Yea." She said smiling. He sat down on the steps and patted the place next to him. She sat. "So you doing anything tonight?" Andy asked. "I have to work really late tonight sorry." Diana said apologetically. "What time do you get off." Andy said grabbing her hand. "Not till 9:00." She said putting her head on his shoulder. "I will think of something don't worry." Andy said putting his arm around her. "Nothing fancy okay I will be tired." "Don't worry it will be relaxing; I will pick ya up at 9:30 okay." "Okay Andy!"

"DIANA." It was Jordan "We got a problem." Diana followed Jordan to the girls dressing room she saw Sandy sitting on the floor crying surrounded by the other bridesmaids. "What's going on?" Diana said. No one answered. She walked over to Sandy and saw a huge tear in the dress. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" "I am sorry Diana it was an accident please say you can fix it." "I can I will just have to stay EVEN LATER but whatever I'll reschedule you for 8:00 a.m tomorrow." Diana said rolling her eyes. "We have a TV crew from food TV coming at 8 in the morning." Okay well I don't have another time available so just wear a weird fitting dress." Diana said angrily. "Diana lay off her." Joy said comforting Sandy. "Joy I spent a long time on that dress and she ruined it." "Joy it's fine I will reschedule with food TV." Sandy said wiping her tears. "WHATS TAKING YOU GIRLS SO LONG ALL THE BOYS ARE OUT HERE!" Andy shouted, they could hear Fred shushing him.

"We're coming!" Joy said exited. She was the first out "JOY you forgot the veil and shoes." Amanda said. "I'm not wearing them but don't worry they fit." Joy said walking into the main room. Fred's jaw dropped. "Joy you look amazing forget superstition I wanna see the whole look." "I am so glad you said that." Joy said as she ran back to the dressing room.

Diana was fixing up David's suite when Joy walked in. "WOW!" Fred said amazed. "You look absolutely beautiful." "You look really Handsome as well." Joy said. Everyone was looking at Joy.

"People your only booked for two more hours." Diana said . "How long is this gunna take." Kacy said. "Two more hours." "If we already got fitted can we leave." David said. "Sure." Everyone left except Terry, Joy, Fred and Andy. "Andy I already did you, you can leave." Diana said. "No if it's okay with you can I stay." Andy said nervously. "Okay?" Diana replied confused. "Your next Joy."

Andy and Terry sat down and waited. "So that's Diana." Terry asked (he didn't say it mockingly like the others would, that's why he and Andy had become such fast friends.) "yeah!" Andy said exited. "You going out tonight." "Yea but she has to work late so I have no idea what I'm gunna do." Andy said worried. "I got an idea." Whispered Terry. "You should go and have a picnic on the football field, you'll be able to see the stars and all that." "That's a fantastic idea. Man your a genius." Said Andy. "You owe me season tickets for that." Terry said. "Deal."

"Okay Terry your last." Diana said. "I better go." Andy said (he had to get ready for their date.) "Okay. See ya tonight." She said smiling. "Looking forward to it." Andy said closing the door.

"Is it true you won over $5,000 at one of Andy's poker games." Diana asked Terry."Yea." He said with a laugh. "That's amazing I mean those guys are like pros." Diana said fixing up his suite. "Well Andy gave me a lot of tips before." "Oh he was not happy about you beating him." Diana said. "You think he would be used to losing." Terry said. "Don't let him hear you say that." Diana said laughing. "Well I am done." Diana said. "Thanks." Terry said. "No problem."

9:30

Andy pulled up to her studio exactly on time he knocked on the door with a bouquet of flowers in his other hand hidden behind his back. "Come in." He opened the door. She was at her sewing machine sewing Sandy's dress and yawning. "I am so sorry Andy I am almost done." "How could she do that it's such a nice dress!" Andy said. "I don't know but I had to schedule her for tomorrow." Diana said yawning. When Andy heard the yawn he was worried "You wanna have our date tomorrow?" Andy asked. "No way I have been waiting for this date for ten years!" Diana said. "Well in that case." Andy stepped towards her and handed her the flowers kissing her on the cheek. "Oh my god Andy their beautiful." She said happily. "I knew you would like them." Andy said smiling. "I just have to finish this then we can go." Diana said now much more awake. "Okay." Andy said sitting on a couch reaching for a newspaper. She finished fixing the dress at 10:00.

"Done!" She said exited. "Great lets go." Andy said They both grabbed their coats and headed out the door. "So what are we doing tonight!" Diana said smiling. "It's a surprise!" Andy said opening the car door for her "I hate you." Diana said jokingly.


	5. Dates and doubts

Chapter 5: dates and doubts

They were driving to the stadium. "You can turn on the radio if ya wanna." Andy said trying to sound calm. "Okay!" Diana turned on the radio it was on a sports station. She let out a scoff and changed the station to a pop music station it was playing shake it off by Taylor swift "NO CHANGE IT THAT SONG IS ANNOYING." Andy yelled Diana just rolled her eyes. She changed it to a country to the party by Kacy musgraves was playing."Oh I love this song." Andy said. "Awesome I do to." Diana said exited. "Well then it can be our song." Andy said with confidence."oh my god you are so tacky." Diana said punching Andy in the arm as they pulled up to the stadium. "Umm Andy what are we doing here." She was really to tired to play football. "Don't worry you'll like it!" "We better not be playing football!" She said annoyed. Andy grunted angrily "NO how stupid do you think I am I knew you would be tired!" "I didn't mean it like that." Diana said . "I know I am sorry I am just a little nervous." He said embarrassed. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him "you don't have to be embarrassed." She pulled him in for a kiss. "I will make fun of you no matter what you do." She said cheekily. He was going to get mad but they had arrived on the field. "WOW, Andy you out did yourself!" He and Terry had set up a nice table and two chairs in the center of the field surrounded by yellow party lights and next to it a blanket with pillows so they could look up at the stars.

Andy led Diana to the table and pulled out her chair for her."Thank you." Diana said. Andy at down in his chair. "I hope you like the food I picked." He said nervously, he put a big serving of nachos in the middle (they were sharing),well it's not my favorite but you did good." She said smiling.

"How did you even know think of this." Diana said looking extremely happy. He decided not to start off with lies. "Well, Terry helped a lot." He said hoping it would not disappoint her. "He's a great guy isn't he." She said. "Yea honestly I thought he would be a complete dork ya know being Fred's brother and all." He replied. She laughed. "Joys sisters seem nice." Andy said "yea Jordan's a hoot! And Kacey and Amanda are nice." Diana said. They went on talking like this for about an hour.

They both reached for the same chip at the same time and their hands touched. Diana grabbed Andy's hand firmly and moved there grasp to the edge of the table. "That was so tacky." Andy said. "Yea." Diana agreed (she secretly loved it it was just like one of her romantic movies)

"So earlier when you said you were waiting 10 years for this did you mean it or were you exaggerating." Andy asked. "Why do think I haven't dated in ten years!" She said moving her foot up and down his lower leg. He wasn't sure I'd she meant to be doing it so he just sat completely still. Then she let out a sneaky smile. "Why didn't you ask me out?" He asked. "Well I didn't wanna give the others the satisfaction, and I … I was kinda worried of ruining our friendship." She said looking crestfallen. "Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried earlier … I still kinda am." Andy said. "I mean we're like best friends and spend so much time together I don't wanna risk that." Diana said sitting back in her chair. "Well either way we're gunna be different." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well if we keep going we won't be able to be the same kinda friends and if we stop it won't be the same ya know we will be wondering what if and so on." He said nervously. There was silence. This was heavy and it was their first date. The silence was broken by Diana yawning. "Wanna look at the stars!" Andy said suddenly "what?" "The blanket and pillows it's for the stars ya know in the sky." He said annoyed. "I know what the stars are genius!" She said with a bit of sass. "Well do you wanna or not." He said angry. "Of course I do." She said smiling

He lead her to the blanket he laid down first "Did you wash this blanket?" She asked. "Yes!" He yelled. "Maybe I should go." She said worried about his outburst. "No no I am sorry I am just tired." He said. "Well I am to … move over."

She sat down on the blanket and snuggled into him. "You know there are so many things I have been wanting to say to you in a moment like this but now I can't remember any of them." She said. "It's okay just relax." He said putting his arm around her. "Gladly." She said smiling. Diana kissed Andy on the neck and he pulled her in closer. "Goodnight Andy." She whispered in his ear. "Night Diana." He said. She snuggled in to his neck before falling he noticed this he eventually fell asleep unusually happy.


	6. Corrections and connections

**Chapter 6: connection's and corrections**

Fred decided to go to work early today he wanted to make sure that every thing on the field was safe. He got on to the field and saw something weird in the middle of it. "Oh no did someone sneak on the field and leave something." He thought to himself it was probably fans of another team. He approached cautiously not sure what it was as he got closer he noticed that it was two people."oh no teenagers!" He thought should he call security no those guys were getting annoyed with him for emergencies they said were "not that big a deal." As he got closer he noticed one of the people was pretty strong. He got even more scared but continued on better harm to him then to the team. He was about three feet away then realized who the figures were. He let out a huge gasp of relief.

"huh?" Diana had woken from his noise. "Oh ah…hi diDiana umm good morning." Fred said suppressed. "What time is it?" She asked half asleep. "8:05" he said looking at his watch. "WHAT! Oh no I'm late I gotta go." She ran off with out saying anything to Andy. Andy woke up due to her shouting. "Wait where's Diana." He said after realizing she was gone Fred just pointed to the door. "DIANA WAIT!" He said running after her.

He caught up to her in the parking lot. "Diana!" "Sorry Andy I am late to my appointment with Sandy." "Let me drive ya." "It's okay I can take the bus." "Your already late let me drive you." "Okay … but step on it."

They got in the car "Did you like last night." He said nervous. "Yea it was so nice." She said smiling. "Oh I almost forgot I got you a present" she took a tie out of her coat pocket "here." She gave it to him when they were stopped at a red light. "Thanks I will wear it today!" He said hoping to make her happy. "Umm… I think you should wear that sweatshirt with the long collar today." She said with an odd smile. "Why." He said pulling up to her studio. "Trust me!" She said getting out and closing the door. He looked in the review mirror and then saw something on his neck "yup I'm wearing something with a collar today." He said smiling a bit.

Sandy was siting on the steps crying "Sandy I am so sorry I am late I know you rescheduled with food T…" "they canceled" she interrupted. "Wait because of me or." Diana said worried. "No no it's not your fault." Sandy said. "Well then why?" She was glad it wasn't her fault but still felt bad she didn't exactly like Sandy (she was kinda sad to be around) but she seemed to have the worst luck in the world. "They said I was to pessimistic and that I wasn't selling the restaurant well." Sandy said still crying. "That is so stupid they are idiots." Diana said rolling her eyes. "Well do you think we can still do the fitting it is a really nice dress." Sandy said cheering up a bit. "I wouldn't let you off that easy." Diana said unlocking the door. "Okay, go put on the dress."

Sandy went to the dressing room and Diana checked her phone

Message from Andy:

Took your advice, wearing long collar.

Diana smiled and texted back a reply:

;)

Sandy came out of the dressing room. "Oh gosh Sandy,I made it way to small." Diana said disgusted. "Yea it's a bit tight." Sandy said. "Don't worry I can fix it."

(Back at Levi stadium)

Andy pulled up to the stadium. He got out of his car and for the first time in a long time he walked into work smiling. He headed right to his office to but on the jacket as he walked out he saw Fred. "Hey! Fred what are you doing here so early." Andy yelled down the hall. "Had to triple check everything, only three weeks till pre season!" Fred said a bit worried. "You gotta calm down your gunna explode!" Andy said. "I am just worried about the wedding and the pre-season." "Let's get a coffee I think you need one." Andy said.

They walked to the cafe in the stadium and got two coffees. "So only four more days till the wedding, you must be exited!" Andy said mockingly. "Yea but also TERRIFIED!" Fred yelled. The barista stared at him "DON'T YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!" Andy yelled at the barista she just rolled her eyes and continued cleaning the counter. "It's normal to be worried about a wedding." Andy said. "But joy doesn't seem nervous at all." Fred said disappointed. "Well joy … she's a special girl you got there." Andy said. "Yea I can't imagine what Diana will be like planing your guys wedding." Fred said absentmindedly. "EXCUSE ME!" Andy said. "Well I mean come ON." Fred said teasing. "We went on ONE date we aren't even together technically let alone engaged." Andy said angrily. "Okay okay I will drop it." Fred said his hands in the air. Then Fred's phone started ringing "Oh it's joy better take this!" Fred said walking from the table. Andy checked his phone.

2 new messages

Message 1:

From Diana:

;)

He replied to this one.

Maybe I can wear the tie on our next date?

Message 2:

From Terry:

So ya catch the game last night?:)

Andy decides this was to stupid to dignify with a response.

Fred came back to the table. "Hey umm Andy you and Diana got plans tonight?" Fred said. "Not yet." Andy said. "Well joy wants a double date tonight." "Umm well I will have to ask Diana but maybe."

Back at Diana's studio.

She was just finishing Sandy's dress when a boy walked in. "Here's so extra beagles from yesterday." The boy said putting a bag on a table. "Oh thanks tell your dad I say hi okay." Diana said excited."Will do!"

"Okay just get changed out of your dress then you can have a beagle if you want." Diana said to Sandy "Okay!". Sandy ran to the dressing room to change. Diana checked her phone.

3 new messages

Message 1:

From Bianca

Tell me everything about last night!

Message 2:

From dad:

Good news! I am finally retiring next month.

Reply:

It's about time!

Message 3:

Hey, one of Joy's friends is in a play wanna go?

Reply:

Sure! I've never been to a play before before.

Sandy came in. "Beagle time!" Diana said excited. "Okay I have plain, poppy seed and chocolate chip which do you want?" "Plain." Sandy said smiling. Diana took a chocolate chip beagle. She tried to talk about Sandy, the problem was she didn't know her that well. "So umm do anything fun yesterday." Diana asked nervous. "I was finishing Joy and Fred's wedding cake." Sandy said taking a big bite of her beagle. "Awesome! I can't believe the wedding is only 3 days away!" Diana said smiling. "We're are these beagles from?" "Bakery barn. It's like a block away from here." Diana replied. "WHAT! Their the ones who replaced me on food tv." Sandy said putting her beagle down. "Oh sorry." Diana said still eating the beagle. "Your still eating them!" Sandy said looking hurt. "There really good."

Sandy was going to say something but then they herd the door open "Diana?" Diana looked at the clock and ran towards the voice. "Oh Mr. Che your order is right here." Sandy was wondering who Diana was talking to but she didn't want to be nosy. "So what do you need these for anyway?" Diana asked he had ordered a cowboy hat, jacket and boots. "I mean you don't seem like the cowboy type?" "Oh I am a restaurant reviewer and I like to disguise myself so they don't give me special treatment." Mr. Che said. "Isn't that a bit excessive." Diana said. "Yes miss in my line of work it is." Mr. Che closing the door. Diana scoffed "It's not like he's a secret agent or something." Sandy came over to see Diana. "Was that Simon Che!" Sandy asked nervously "yea." Diana said rolling her eyes."I gotta go." Sandy said suddenly. "Okay bye" Diana said kinda rudely.


	7. Dobbles and daydreams

Chapter 7: doubles and daydreams

It was time for Andy,Diana,Fred and Joys date. Joy decided they should all go in the same car. Fred drove to pick up Joy from their apartment first. Andy was already in the car because they worked in the same place. When Fred pulled up to Diana's studio she was already waiting out front. She hoped in the back seat with Andy.

"Hey Baby!" She said leaning in for a quick kiss. "Oh my goodness I can't believe this we are finally having a bobble date with you guys!" Joy giggled. "Yea!" Diana said smiling not at Joy but at Andy. "I mean how did you two not pick up on each other it was soo obvious." Fred said still focused on the road (he was a very cautious driver). "Well we were both focused on other stuff." Andy said. "Yea and were here now so lets just forget the past. Okay?" Diana said annoyed. "Alright." "Oh. Diana I got you something." Andy whispered. He took out a black necklace box. Inside was a pearl necklace. "Oh woah Andy this is really nice!" She said. "Just nice!" Andy said a bit angry. This caused Joy to turn around Diana saw this but ignored it. "It's a compliment!" She took off the necklace she was wearing and put on the new one. Diana turned to make sure Joy wasn't looking; she wasn't. "I got a surprise for you too; but you'll have to wait till later tonight for it." She winked at him. At this he let out a big smile.

They pulled up to a small theater. "This is the place?" Diana said critically. "Joy, This is a bad neighborhood." Fred said worried. "Come on guys the play is meant to be awesome!" Joy said happily. They got into the lobby and Joy handed their tickets to the usher. The usher handed them programs. They sat down.

Diana was flipping through the program critically. Joy saw her whispering to Andy annoyed. "Which one is her friend again?" Diana asked. "His name is Billy bob." Andy said. "That can't be his real name." Diana said laughing. "It is! Look in the program." Joy said smiling. They both looked through the program. "Oh my god, poor guy. His nose is huge!" Diana said disgusted. "Shh he he's very self conscious about it." Fred said pulling on his collar. Diana rolled her eyes. Then the show started.

A man walked up on stage "ladies and gentlemen please silence your cellphone and remember there is no flash photography." Then the actors walked on stage. The show was about a girl who started daydreaming during her history class and her day dreams started happening in real life. It was just as boring as it sounds.

At the intermission Joy, Fred,Andy and Diana all went to the lobby. Joy and Fred got out first and found a nice place to stand (there weren't any tables or chairs) they saw Andy and Diana and waved to get their attention. Andy whispered something in Diana's ear and then walked out the door. Diana rolled her eyes then walked over to Joy and Fred. "Where's Andy going?" Joy asked smiling. "Ugg he's going out for a smoke break." Diana said crossing her arms. "WHAT! I thought he quit there are so many health concerns." Fred said nervous. "Not to mention DISGUSTING!" Diana said angrily. "How many is he having a day!" Fred said worried. "This is the first one I've seen him have in a while." Diana said rarely glad of her friend's worried attitude.

"JOY!" One of Joys friend yelled behind her. "Sarah!" Joy said hugging her friend. "Isn't the show fantastic!" Sarah said. "Yea! Billy bob is doing great!" Joy said smiling. "Do you like the show Fred!" Sarah said. "Uhh yea." Fred said distracted (he was still focused on Andy). "See you later." Sarah sang walking away. "You don't really like this play do you?" Diana said laughing. "Well Billy Bob has a lot riding on this." Joy said nervous. "Whatever." Diana said rolling her eyes. The lights started flashing signaling the show was about to begin again. "I will get Andy." Diana said.

The second act was much better than the first. In the second half the girls dreams started to negatively affect the real world and the girl was blamed for it but she was the only one who could stop it so she had to break out of prison. It was no more original than the first half but at least there was some conflict.

After the play Joy invited her friends back stage. "Billy Bob!" Joy said seeing her friend. "Joy, Fred how are you guys!" Billy Bob said from his cast chair. "Awesome!" Joy said. Fred was looking around he always saw sand bags and stuff fall from stages in the movies. "So did you hear from the theater if you can keep the show going yet?" Andy asked. "Yea we just have to make some rewrites." Billy said hopeful. "And this must be miss Diana Gross …"

"Wait DIANA GROSS!" An angry voice interrupted behind Billy Bob. It was the clothing designer for the show "I thought I saw you in the lobby." She said annoyed. "Do I know you?" Diana asked sadly. "My name is Jackie Orsino! I went to high school with you!" The costume designer said angrily. "Umm I'm not from here I think you have me confused with someone else." Diana said confused. "You WERE so rude to me and to everyone!" Jackie said fuming. "Umm." Diana said. "I tried so hard to work on my own style every day and you would always insult it!" Jackie said. Diana suddenly remembered her. "Oh yea I remember you." Diana said laughing. "WELL LOOK AT ME NOW! I am making costumes for a play that you came to see." Jackie said smiling confidently. "Are you joking the clothes were the worst part of a mediocre play!" Diana said sassy. Both Joy and Billy Bob frowned. "At least I am doing something in fashion you probably work as a cashier." Jackie retorted quickly. At this point Andy had had enough. "She is actually a fashion designer that has A list celebrity clients!" Andy said screaming. "You know what Diana you can leave! And take your meathead boyfriend with ya!" Jackie said pointing to the door. "Gladly!" Diana said pulling Andy with her knowing he would start another tantrum. "Sorry about that." Joy whispered to Billy Bob. "It's okay; we have to fire her anyway." Fred's phone buzzed "Joy were going to be late for our reservation." Fred said nervous. "Okay bye Bill." "See ya at the wedding." "Can't wait!"

They all got in the car. "Did you really know that girl?" Andy asked Diana. "Yea, she went to the same school as me." Diana said texting someone on her phone. "You weren't actually that mean to her were you?" Joy asked sadly (she was bullied in high school and couldn't believe her friend was possibly one). "Joy she was a spoiled brat! She thought she was so fantastic because her parents were rich." Diana said madly. "That doesn't mean you can make fun of her!" Joy said sadly (she was now thinking of the kids in her school who were bullied) "She wore a bird cage as a hat." Diana said laughing Andy also laughed at this. "Lady gaga dose that!" Joy said. "Yea, and she looks ridiculous!" Diana said. "I just never thought of you as a bully!" Joy said pointedly. "Joy I was young then I know it was rude now." Diana said rolling her eyes. "Well I guess if you feel regret about it." Joy said sadly. "Plus she deserved it." Diana whispered to Andy.

They arrived to a sushi restaurant. "So the second half was much better wasn't it." Andy said. "The whole play was good!" Joy said. "Yea." Diana said still texting. "Hey Diana can you stop texting!" Andy said angrily. She just rolled her eyes and continued texting. "DIANA! We are having a conversation who are you texting anyway." Andy said getting angrier. "Bianca." Diana said laughing. "Well stop it!" Andy said. "Fine!" Diana said rolling her eyes. "Man I hate when people do that its so annoying." Andy said grudgingly. "Fine Andy I'll stop!"

The tension died down once the waiter brought there food. "So the wedding this weekend." Diana said. "Yup we still have some last minute details to work out." Fred said worried but still exited. "Yea and I am so excited about the honeymoon." Joy said happily. "Yea your going to Hawaii for a week right?" Andy said. "Yup I found a substitute so I got the week off." "My parents went to Hawaii for their honeymoon and they said it was the best trip they ever had." Fred said exited. "Mine went do Disney world." Joy said. "Mine went to Australia." Andy said. Diana was trying not to make eye contact with any of them "Where did your parents go Diana." Joy asked. "Well they didn't have one … they couldn't afford it." She hated people knowing her family was poor (people including Jackie always made fun of her for that.) "Well it's not that important." Fred said comforting Diana.

"So do you guys think you will have kids or whatever." Andy said changing the subject. "Most definitely I love kids!" Joy said happily. "Yea i was scared at first but Joy calmed my nerves." Fred said smiling at his fiancé. "I don't think I will ever want kids." Diana said. "What!" Andy said surprised. "Well like you know like kids are kinda gross and annoying." Diana said. "Not all kids are annoying." Andy said he knew some of the players kids and they were all pretty good. "Well I don't know it's just like I don't think about that stuff right now." She said nonchalantly. "Alright." Andy said un content. They talked about the wedding and what Joy and Fred's plans were for the future.

Andy's phone started ringing "I gotta take this!" Andy said excited. "Hypocrite!" Diana said as he walked from the table. "I can't believe that! He complains about me texting and then he goes and dose that." Diana said rolling her eyes. Fred was looking behind him to make sure that Andy was out of earshot. "Diana have you talked to Andy yet." He whispered to her. "About what?" Diana said texting again. "About the fact that he is smoking again!" Fred said sternly. Diana looked around nervously "Not yet." She said sadly. "Well when will you bring it up with him!" Joy said. "Why can't you!" Diana said sternly. "Because you know him better than us!" Fred said. "Plus your his girlfriend now!" Joy said. "WHICH MEANS I HAVE THE MOST TO LOUSE!" Diana yelled. "Diana his health is at risk!" Fred said. "I know I know but I just I wanted this for so long and I don't want to risk it." Diana said quietly. "Diana I want to see you guys work out but he's only going to listen to you." Fred said comforting her. "I don't know how to tell him (Andy suddenly appeared behind her no one noticed) his smoking is unhealthy and unattractive but I don't wanna risk it with Andy's temper." She finished. Andy grunted angrily; Diana turned around "Oh, Andy" Diana said sympathy. "Why don't you say it to my face!" Andy said arms crossed. "I was going to tell you tomorrow!" Diana said worried. "No you weren't " Andy yelled. "I was Andy I didn't wanna ruin tonight." Diana said. "Well consider it ruined!" Andy said angrily. "Listen Andy I … I was just nervous I'm just getting used to doing this again." Diana said. "Why do you think I smoke! I am extremely nervous!" Andy said. "Okay well it's still gross and un healthy." She said. "Okay I will make you a deal, I will stop smoking if you start coming to my poker games with me." Andy said with an evil smirk. She thought about this his poker friends were loud and kinda rude. "Okay deal." Diana said.

They all got back to Fred's car. "So were should I drop you guys." Fred said. "You still wanna stay over?" Diana asked hopeful. "Definitely." He replied excited. "My place Fred." Diana yelled to the front seat. "Okay, everyone buckled."

"Oh Diana I forgot to tell you guess where out first preseason game is." Andy said teasingly. "Detroit!" Diana said excited. "Yup preseason is in three weeks, wanna go?" Andy asked. "Well my dads retirement party is that weekend but I will definitely go on the teams plane with you." She said excited. "And you can stay in my hotel room." He whispered. She smiled and kissed his neck. Fred pulled up to Diana's building. They both rushed out of the car and bolted up the stairs. "They didn't even say thank you." Fred said. "Well there were a bit distracted." Joy said smiling.


	8. Weddings and Worries

**Chapter 8: wedding and worrying.**

It was the day of Joy and Fred's wedding. Joy was in one of the back rooms waiting for the wedding to start. Sandy, Diana and the rest of the bridesmaids were with Joy. Fred well … no one knew were Fred was. All the groomsmen were frantically looking for him.

Sandy was crying. "Oh Sandy it's okay I am sure Fred is just … out for a walk trying to calm his nerves." Joy said faking hope. "Listen Joy we have checked everywhere within a three block radius he's hiding somewhere!" Jordan said annoyed. "I'm going to go help the boys look. Diana you wanna come?" Kacey said. "Sure." They both left. "You think this has something to do with him cancelling the rehearsal dinner?" Amanda asked. "No he was very sick last night but he was better this morning." Joy said.

"Anyone found him yet." David said. "Do you see him here?" Andy asked angrily. "No." David grumbled embarrassed. "Well than it's obvious we haven't found him!" Andy yelled. "Andy try to stay focused." Terry said. "Okay I will go look outside." Andy said storming outside.

When Andy got outside he didn't look for Fred he took his cigarettes out of his suite jacket pocket. He didn't notice it but Fred was in the bushes right next to him. When Andy started the lighter Fred heard it. "Andy!?" Fred said shocked. "Oh Fred finally get in there!" Andy said pointing to the door. "Andy I thought you said you would stop smoking!" Andy looked in his hand. "Listen, please don't tell Diana." Andy said worried. "I won't but I better not see you doing it again!" Fred said. "Okay now get in there and get married!" Andy said happily.

"No no no I can't …" Fred said shaking. "Why not!" "Andy you know 50% of marriages ends in divorce." Fred said looking terrified. Andy signed "you realize that means 50% don't!" Andy yelled. "But I … I'm just I don't wanna let Joy down." "What do you think you're doing now!" This hit Fred like a ton of bricks. "I…I…I…umm ah." "AND YOUR LETTING DOWN ALL THE GUESTS (Diana and Terry were walking down the hall an heard Andy's shouting threw the hall) EVERYONE WHO HAS WORKED HARD PLANING THIS!" "Fred!" Terry said relived and interrupting Andy's shouting. Diana was smiling too but when she turned to face Andy her expression changed. She looked at his hand that still had the cigarette. Her face turned from joy to sadness to anger she slammed the door behind her. "Diana wait." Andy shouted. "You got this?" He asked Terry. "Yea, go" Terry replied nervously.

Diana was already half way down the hallway "Diana!" He yelled down to her. "Please stop!" She didn't listen as she turned to the brides room. "We found him, get ready!" She informed the bridal party. Andy finally caught up with her. "Diana, can we talk?" He whispered in her ear. She pushed him away. "Andy you need to go check and make sure Fred's ready okay!" She said annoyed. "Come on Diana be mature about this." He knew this would insult her she hated being called a child. She stopped down hard on his foot. "OW!" He yelled. "Now go help your friends!" Diana said stomping away.

She really stomped hard. His foot hurt A LOT it was so bad he had to limp. He was very angry and punched the wall making a hole in it. "Nice going genius." Diana said mockingly. "Shut up brat!" Andy screamed. She just scowled and went to help Joy.

On the other site of the church Terry was attempting to calm his brother. "Fred come on what are the you so nervous about." Terry said worried. "It's just Joy is so amazing and I just can't compare to her, she can do better." Fred said looking at his hands. "But Joy loves you, she proposed." Terry said. "I I don't know it's just what if our marriage doesn't work out." Fred said "You can't think so negatively!" "But Joy is the best person I have ever met and I just can't risk it." Fred said. "But you can't risk losing this opportunity, I regret calling of my wedding with Janis almost every day!" Terry said sadly. "But I thought you said you didn't love her anymore." "I still haven't gotten over Janis but she would not take me back I just got cold feet." "I I don't wanna lose Joy!" Fred said confidently. "Then get to that alter!" Terry said exited. "Okay!" Fred said still a bit worried. "I will tell the others." Terry said.

As he walked to brides room to inform them. He saw David on his way there "He's ready lets go." He kept walking he saw Andy limping "Whoa Andy what happened!" "Drop it frat boy!" "Andy calm down Fred's at the altar." Andy hobbled off to the church. Terry went to the brides room "Joy he's ready!" "It's about time!" Diana said annoyed. They all ran to the chapel and lined up outside the doors. First was the flowers girl then the ring bearer then the bridesmaids and groomsmen (excluding Andy who was at the alter and Sandy who was carrying Joys train) at the end was Joy and her farther.

The organ player started playing here comes the bride. The flower girl (Joys niece) and the ring bearer (Joys nephew) walked down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen and finally Joy. Fred's worries immediately vanished he couldn't believe he almost left someone so kind and beautiful. She arrived at the alter and smiled at Fred. The priest went through the process. "Then by the power invested to me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Fred had no problem doing that. Then they ran down the aisle to applause and there wedding song "happy."

They were having the reception in the basement of the church. Andy tried to keep his mind off Diana. He limped up to the table Fred saw him limping "Andy you okay?" He asked worried. "Fine." He lied. Diana faced him she looked worried but he ignored her. It was time for the meal which meant it was time for Andy's best man speech. He dinged his fork on his wine glass.

"I have known Fred for 15 years. I was trying to get recruited by a pro football team and I just kept failing but then this guy came and he convinced me that I just had to calm my anger and someone would sign me. Well he was right. He was always a nervous guy but when he met Joy she knew how to keep him focused. And Fred has also helped Joy seine she has known him she's become less well annoying. He was having trouble meeting people so he joined online dating; Joy responded and they planed a date he was almost to nervous to go and it took a lot of convincing but thank god he went. And I have learned from Fred and Joy. They have had troubles hard ones we don't need to go into that because they are here now and that's what matters; but through out it all they stuck together they both made dumb mistakes but they forgave each other … and look were that got them."

As he finished his speech there were mixed reactions some thought it was mediocre (and a bit rude in parts.). Those who knew Andy knew it was more emotional than he usually was. Fred, Joy, Sandy and surprisingly Diana were crying. Then it was time for Fred and Joys dance. The song happy started again. Diana sat down next to Andy she didn't talk for a bit to him but the kept stealing glances. "Your speech was really good." She said not looking at him. "Thanks." The last part was improvised he hoped it wasn't obvious. Joy and Fred's dance ended and more couples were joining them on stage. "Wanna dance?" Diana asked. "I don't think so." Andy said sadly. "Hey can we talk in private." She asked. "Oh now you wanna talk!" Andy mumbled. "Andy please!" She sounded serious. "Okay Diana."

She helped him to the bathroom (his limp was getting worse.) she started crying "I can't believe I did that to you." She slumped to the floor. He struggled to the floor "Diana I sort of deserved it it wasn't fair I broke my promise." Andy said. "So you'll quit?" Diana asked hopefully. "Yea." Andy said (he secretly found her really cute when she was angry.) She was very happy with this response and kissed Andy on the lips. He liked it but her weight on his body was hurting his foot but he was used to dealing with injury because of his football days so he pushed threw the pain. "Well we should get back to the party." She said nervous. He tried to get up but it wasn't only his foot than was injured the hand that he punched the wall with was also hurt. "Andy are you sure you don't need a doctor?" "I said I am fine!" He said struggling to get up.

They got back to the party room and sat at the table. "Aren't you guys going to dance?" Joy asked excited. "No not today." Diana sounded disappointed. "Is it your leg Andy?" Fred said worried. "No, guys my leg is fine!" Andy said annoyed. "I just don't feel like dancing." Diana said. "Oh Okay." Joy said disappointed she was really excited about dancing with them.

Andy looked at Diana's plate "Aren't you going to eat anything?" "No the food here is disgusting!" Diana said. She was always picky but she needed to eat something. "I will get you something." He said. "Andy it's okay." "No Diana!" He didn't want her going hungry.

He reached kitchen and looked around trying to remember every detail of her new diet she started a new one almost every time she picked up a magazine. (she wasn't overweight in anyway but she always dieted anyway.) she was telling him about it the night before and he was trying to remember what she said.

( **Flashback)**

Diana was reading a magazine sitting next to Andy on the bed. "Oh look at this!" She said showing him the magazine. The head line read "ten simple recipes to get a perfect beach body." He rolled his eyes "Diana you don't need that shit." "I know but I wanna try it." She said smiling.

 **(Back to present)**

He tried to remember any of them. Then he remembered one, lettuce with ranch dressing (when they said simple they weren't kidding) he brought it to her. "You remembered!" She said excited. "Your still gunna have cake right?" He asked hopefully. "Oh yea of course." She said. He never understood her diets.

Speaking of cake it was finally cake time! Sandy and some helpers wheeled out a massive cake. Joy and Fred looked delighted. All the guests did. Joy and Fred went up to cut the cake. She took a slice and smushed it on his face he did the same to her. Then Joy got what she thought was a great idea. She started graphing fistfuls of cake and throwing it at random guests "Food fight!" Joy shouted. "No Joy the church will get mad at us for ruining the venue." "It's okay Fred just have fun!" Joy said throwing more cake. Fred wasn't sure but Joy looked so happy he joined in hitting Billy Bob on the shoulder. The other members of the bridal party were all joining in (excluding Andy Diana and Sandy) Sandy ran into the kitchen crying over her cake being wasted. Andy and Diana were hiding under the table (many other guests also hid under there own tables) surprisingly a majority of the guests were having fun with it.

"Eww this is so gross she's gunna ruin her dress!" Diana said snuggling up to Andy. "And why are they wasting such a good cake!" He screamed. "Ugg when there done all this, stupid food will on the floor. My shoes!" She wined. "I will get you some new ones." He said absentmindedly. "We can go shopping when we are in Vegas for your poker game." She asked excited. She spent so long at malls he really didn't want to go. "Come on Diana it's so boring." He said annoyed. "Andy you have to get me shoes and you will be able to help me pick out new clothes and get my hair done and my nails and the spa …" she drowned on and on. "Diana I don't like that stuff!" "Well I do!" "Come on Diana you do that stuff like every week sometimes twice." "How do you think I keep looking so good." she said smiling at him. "Well honestly Diana I have seen ya without that stuff and I think you overdo it sometimes." He huffed. She looked crestfallen "you - you do." She said half annoyed half sad. "I I just mean that you look fine without it." He said. "Well I don't care I'm still wearing it okay." She said rolling her eyes. "Whatever." he huffed. "You know there is more to do than just shop in the mall." She said annoyed. "Yea I'm not stupid!" He said snarky. "Well maybe every few store's we could do mini golf or something." She said hopefully. "Fine." He said gruffly.

One hour later the food fight was still going on with no sign of stoping half the guests were gone. Diana peeked out from over the table. "It's still going on."She said annoyed. "Let's wait outside, I saw others going out there." He said. "Okay." They walked out of the hall dodging pieces of cake and other food. When they reached the court yard they saw most of the guests there. They sat down on the steps and listened to the music (the dj moved outside.)

"You sure you don't wanna dance." She pleaded. "Come on Diana my foot hurts!" He yelled. She huffed disappointed. "I thought you football players were meant to be tuff!" Terry joked sitting down next to them. "Don't start with me junior!" "I guess you've been out of the game for so long your all wimpy now." "I still go to the gym everyday!" "Prove it!" "FINE! DIANA LETS GO!" He said walking down the stairs. Diana turned her head to mouth "thank you." To Terry.

They got on the dance floor to the song "Get lucky." "Only one dance okay!" He said quietly. She rolled her eyes. She was having fun and so was he. Andy was hoping it was a slower song because the fast dancing was hurting. Finally the song ended Diana looked disappointed. As they left the dance floor a new song started "late to the party."

Diana turned to face Andy and smiled "Okay honey." He said he sounded annoyed but he was kinda excited. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hand on her hips. They swayed back and forth slowly. His foot ultimately sorted it self out. He moved closer to her lips and kissed her (she hated P.D.A but no one was looking.)

Finally Joy and Fred came out from the church. Joy was delighted to see they were dancing then her and Fred went to join them. "Hey guys!" Joy laughed. "Joy Your dress is ruined and so is your suite Fred." Diana groaned. "Just leave them alone Diana." Andy grunted. They danced for a bit and then Fred noticed the time.

"JOY WE NEED TO GET HOME AND CHANGE OUR PLANE IS IN 3 HOURS!" "Oh gosh how did we lose track of time!" Joy said. "We have to go!" "Just let me throw the bouquet." Fred rolled his eyes "Just give it to Diana she's the one you want to get it." Joy handed the flowers to Diana and they ran off. Diana looked down at the flowers confused. Andy reached into his pocket and looked very nervous but exited. "Don't worry this doesn't mean anything." She said laughing not looking up from the flowers. "Oh Okay." He mumbled taking his hand out of his pocket.


	9. Poker and Poshness

Chapter 9: poker and poshness

The next morning Diana woke up before Andy she snuggled into his embrace. She laid there for a few minutes then decided it was time he got up. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He woke up calmly for once. "Morning." She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her passionately. It lasted a long time but they had to get moving. She pulled away but stayed quiet for a bit. He was about to start again but she stopped him "Sorry baby but we gotta get ready." She said disappointed. "Okay." She walked off to the shower. And he watched her walk away from the bed. She turned around to him "You know we would have more time if you joined me in there." She said suggestively. He didn't say anything he just joined her.

After the shower they got dressed and ready for the day. It took longer then it normally did. They went got in a taxi and it drove to a mall. "Thanks for this Andy!" She said excited, this mall had many fancier stores than the one in San Francisco. He was still worried about getting bored but she looked so happy. First she went into a fancy clothing store and bought somethings. Then she went to a spa and salon she let Andy go off on his own while she got her hair,nails and so on and so on.

He went to the food quart; when there he saw one of his friends he sat down next to her. "Hey Andy you gunna play poker today?" She asked. "Yea, you and Damian gunna?" "Definitely! It's couples night you better find a girl." She said joking. "Nope finally with Diana." He smirked. "Oh look who finally got your manhood back." She joked. "Still stronger than your husband Mary." He said laughing. "So how did you meet this girl anyway? Tell me the story."

(Flashback)

It was the first day of Diana's new job at her studio. She crossed a very busy street and a car came zooming up almost running over her but a man pulled her out just in time. "Oh wow thank you."

"Are you okay."

"Yea I am fine you look more scared then me." She said laughing.

"What's your name?"

"Diana I just moved here. What's your name?"

"Fred. Why did you move here?"

"I got a new job here and it's better than the one I had in Detroit."

"What do you work as?"

"I'm a fashion designer I …"

"Wait your a fashion designer!"

"Yea?"

"Could you please help me!"

"With what?"

"I work for the 49ers and I was told to find someone new to help make new fan appeal."

"Wow! Seriously!"

"Yea I know it's a lot to ask but please I …"

"Don't worry you saved my life or at least a big hospital bill."

"Thank you so much."

They got in a cab (they split the cost). They first went to the head of fan service so Diana could give her interview. (She didn't know it at the time but she would get the job). "Want a tour of the stadium." Fred asked Diana. "Oh my gosh yes!" She answered excited. They went on the tour. They were a half an hour in to it when someone came up to Fred. "Coward! We have some paper work for you." It was the teams manager. "Uhh I am giving a tour." "We will find someone to take over." The manager looked to a guy walking in the hallway. "O'Gara! Take over this tour!" "Yes sir." "This is one of our back up line backer Andy O'Gara." Fred said running of with the manager.

"So who are you?" Andy said smiling he was angry about missing practice but this girl was hot. "Diana gross, nice to meet you." She smiled shaking his hand. As they went on the tour they made jokes and had a ton of fun. At the end he finally got up the courage to ask. "Hey I got tickets to the Da Vinci code movie wanna go?" She was silent for a bit "I have a boyfriend." "I just meant as a friend." He lied. "Well don't I feel embarrassed." She joked. "It's okay I have made the same mistake. You still wanna go?" "Oh yea! I love Tom Hanks."she said cheerfully. "He's my favorite actor!" He cheered. "Me too!" He liked this girl but he decided it was better to keep her as a friend than just say goodbye forever.

(Back to the present)

Diana walked to the food court and saw Andy talking to a very pretty woman. She was a bit jealous,but she trusted Andy. She sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Diana." Mary said. "Hi." Diana said realizing this woman had no interest in Andy. "I will leave you two alone." Mary said walking away. "You wanna see what I got." she said excited. "Sure."

She put 6 bags on the table. First she reached for two blue bags. "I got this dress (she pulled out a purple Sumer dress.) and these earrings (emerald) and two bottles of perfume." Then she took two green bags. "I also got like 20 skirts." She said. Then she handed a brown bag to Andy "This one is for you!" He opened the bag and saw an amazing watch "Oh Diana I love it, thank you." He looked at the last bag he recognized it, it's from that extremely expensive store. "Diana what did you get at that store." He asked pointing to the bag. "Oh I um I I only got a jacket." he grabbed the bag before she could. He took out the reseat "Diana this is almost the half price of my car." He was right and he had a very nice car. "Well it's really nice and I can afford it!" She grumbled. "And you still have to get me shoes." "Just let me finish my breakfast." He said. "So what do you think of my hair?" She asked hopefully. He didn't like it she got extensions that were pulled back in a curly ponytail so she looked like she had twice the hair of a normal person. "It's a bit long." Andy grunted. "Well all the celebrities are doing it." She smiled. "But I like your nails." He said finishing his breakfast.

"Now we can go get you shoes." They went to many stores and she found many she liked but Andy would not settle. Finally he saw a pair in a small local boutique. They were boots that perfectly matched her new jacket. She was delighted with the find. He saw a beautiful red cocktail dress and bought that for her as well. "I can wear this tonight make all your friends jealous of you!" She joked. He laughed. They spent the next few hours shopping playing games and eating lunch. When they finished they still had plenty of time before they were meeting Andy's friends at the casino. "Wow we still have a lot of time left." She said. "Wanna go back to the hotel!" Andy said winking. "Oh yea!"

(…)

It was a good two hours before they had to leave but Diana was already getting ready. "Diana it's not for two hours." Andy groaned. "You know it's harder then it looks." She argued. "It can't be that hard let me try!" "No!" "Come on!" "No way!" He walked over to her and kissed he neck. "Please." "Alright, but don't expect me to keep it." "He took out all her extensions and put her hair in a ponytail then he curled the ponytail. "That's not how your supposed to do it." She said rolling her eyes. "Well it looks fine doesn't it." He grumbled. She looked at her hair, it did look good really good. "It looks alright." "I know you love it and it only took 5 minutes." He said mockingly. "Well I still have to do my makeup that takes longer." "I bet ya I can do it in twenty minutes." Andy said. "Okay."

The first thing he did was wipe off all the make up from her face (it took three heavy duty makeup wipes.) He wanted to do a much simpler look than she normally did. He put a little bit of concealer, lipstick and mascara that was it. She looked it the mirror and added a few things but not as much as he was expecting. They still had an hour to go.

"You wanna …" "So you like the makeup job I did?" He interrupted. "Yea you actually kinda got an eye for this stuff." She said embarrassed. "So you will wear it everyday?" He asked hopefully. "No but I will admit my head fells lighter without all the extensions."she said sitting on his lap. "Do you always wear those things?" Asked Andy. "Yea l think I started when I was like 13." She said smiling. She really liked how she looked she looked natural kinda like Joy looked most of the time. Sure she didn't really fit the big city style of beauty tonight but she loved how Andy made her look. She turned to face him and wrapped her legs around him and the chair she kissed his lips.

30 minutes Andy caught a glimpse of the clock. "Diana!" "What's wrong!" "We are gunna be late." "What!" "Get dressed!" They rushed to get ready. They went to the elevator. They both did pretty well and won money. Andy's poker friends always made fun of him, not the same way Joy and Fred did. These people made fun of him saying he was a wimp for not asking her out.


	10. Suprises and Sasness

Chapter 10: Surprises and Sadness.

Andy and Diana were picking up Joy and Fred from the airport. When they arrived they noticed something weird. "Do they have a kid with them?" Diana asked confused. "It's probably someone else." Andy said. But sure enough when they pulled up both Fred Joy and the kid got in the car. "Umm guys who's this?" Diana asked. "Well this is Gemma we adopted her!" Joy said delighted. "Doesn't that stuff take like months." Andy asked. "Well we have been preparing for months we wanted to suppressed you!" Fred said. "Well were shocked." Diana's said annoyed "How old is the kid?" Andy grumbled. "I am five!" Gemma said. "Remember what we told you to ask them?" Joy asked Gemma "Joy we should wait till we get home." Fred said worried. "Oh come on!" They bickered like this. After a while Gemma interrupted them by asking what she was told to ask. "Will you be my god parents!" Gemma asked excited.

Andy slammed on the breaks. "WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK US KID!" Andy yelled scaring Gemma. She started crying and Joy and Fred comforted her. "We can't be god parents!" Diana said shocked. "How could they expect her asking us would be better." "Why did they think of us? I mean they weren't even telling us they were adopting." They were both very worried. "Hey guys can you drop us at our apartment and we can talk this over." "Alrighty." Andy grudged. "So where is the kid…" "GEMMA!" Gemma interrupted. "…Sorry sorry Gemma where is she going to sleep I mean you guys place is small." Diana said. The apartment was very tiny it was a studio with a separate bathroom and bedroom (Fred and Joys.) "we completely re did it we took a bit of our room and about a forth of the living kitchen to put in a new room." Joy said happily.

Andy finally pulled up to their building and helped them with their bags. Gemma was tired and felt asleep. The adults needed to talk. "How could you get a kid with out telling us!" Andy yelled. "Andy don't wake Gemma." Fred said looking back at her door. "You place is nice. Real real … cozy" Diana couldn't hide the disgust in her voice. Joy decided to ignore this.

"So will you guys be her god parents!" She smiled. "Joy come on. Why us?" Asked Diana. "Well we think it would be good practice for when you are parents." "Oh please imagine Andy as a father!" Diana laughed. "What ya saying girl!?" Andy yelled next to her. "Well you have like the worst temper ever." "I will keep our kids in line baby!"

He should not have said it like that.

All was silent for a bit. "…you …you said OUR kids." Diana said looking everywhere but her friends. "Well I meant like hypothetically." He said quickly. "Oh come on you guys are gunna have kids." "We have been dating for a month!" "But you guys have been so close for so long. You guys are a special case." There was silence (again) Diana looked like she was about to cry. "Ugg just stop putting so much pressure on us!" This outburst did wake Gemma Fred left to comfort her. "Just think about it and get back to us in a few days okay?"

Andy and Diana left and the drive home was very awkward. They ultimately decided to be Gemma's god parents. Joy was delighted. Fred was worried because they weren't used to kids. But he was okay with it because he knew he would have liked as much practice as possible to be a parent (no matter how much they denied it he knew they would have kids together someday)

(2 days later)

It was both Fred and Joy's first day back to work seine their honeymoon. And Gemma's first day at the her new school (the same one Joy thought at). Joy drove Gemma to school singing along with the radio. When she got to the parking lot one of her coworkers looked worried. "Umm hey Joy Principal Daniels wants to speak with you." "I will just have to drop Gemma to kindergarten." Joy said happily.

She showed Gemma her classroom and talked to the teacher. When the bell rang she heeded to talk to the principal (she had no first hour class.) when she arrived to the principals office he looked serious. "Take a seat ." He said bluntly. "It's now." "Okay ." He breathed deeply and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't … I am sorry …" Joys smile faded. "I am so sorry we … we … have to fire you!" He frowned. She was shocked. "What …wah…why." She said tearing. "We have received complaints about you letting students off easy … we can't accept that!" "Please listen I just re did my apartment and had a wedding plus I just adopted a kid." Joy pleaded. "I am sorry Joy I wish I did not have to do this but we can't accept this kind of behavior." They filled out some paper work and she left.

She did not know what to do she did not want to tell Fred yet, she knew Sandy would just cry, Andy would want to go scream at her old boss, Billy Bob would just try to joke around with her. She wanted a healthy balance of them all someone she could have a conversation with. Then the answer came to her. Diana. She drove to Diana's studio.

When Joy arrived Diana was talking to one of costumers."So you like it?" She asked. "Oh yea! You are amazing Diana." The man had a very deep voice."Only the best for you Blake!" She smiled. "So you how much for all of this?" He asked "All together $30,000!" She sounded very couldn't believe she just made so much with one sale. She made a less than that annually or at least the used to. She didn't want to think about how much that Blake guy must make. Then Joy thought how much Diana made she was always very stylish and her apartment was amazing, she went on vacation and always lived a lavish lifestyle. She never realized it before but Diana was probably a millionaire.

Joy's thoughts were interrupted by Blake leaving. "Joy? I thought you went back to work today." "I got fired." Joy had come to terms with it by now. "Wait what why?" "They weren't happy with me … giving people A's when they didn't deserve them." Joy said embarrassed. "What about your wedding? And Gemma? Can you afford your rent?" Joy thought Diana was sounding a bit snobbish. "Listen I have applied to be a substitute teacher but I will still need a second job … I think I will start looking tomorrow." "Okay just be careful okay … I don't wanna see you on the streets covered in trash." Diana said concerned. "CAN WE JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" Joy rarely raised her voice. But Diana spent so much time around Andy she hardly recognized when people rained their voice. "Oh sure I can show you a suit I am working on for Andy!"

She came back with a notebook and rolls of cloth. "See (Diana showed Joy the design) and I am gunna use this cloth for the shirt. This one for the jacket and this one for the tie." Diana sounded very excited. "Oh this cloth is lovely." Joy said reaching to feel it. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" Diana said pulling the cloth away. "I - its just very delicate and I spent a lot on it." She said putting the stuff back. "It's okay."

Joy stayed there for a few hours. She let Diana work.

She looked at the clock. She had to pick up Gemma. She didn't want to go back to her old work place so soon. "Diana … I know it's a lot to ask but could you pick up Gemma?" Joy did not want to impose. Diana had more appointments but knew Joy needed help. "Sure … if anyone comes tell them I will be right back." Diana grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

(Anderson academy)

Gemma waited for her mom to show up but she got the pleasant surprise of Diana. "Auntie Diana!" "Hey kid!" Gemma ran to give Diana a hug. Gemma's teacher came over. "So your Gemma's aunt?" "Oh no I am just friends with her parents." Diana said. "You got any kids of your own?" The teacher asked. Diana laughed "No." Gemma interrupted. "I see what your doing here just know she's taken! And you don't wanna get on her boyfriends bad side." Diana was embarrassed. "Gemma!" She said sternly. "It's okay Gemma's always looking out for her friends!" said with a wavering smile. "It was nice meeting you!" He said shaking her hand. "You too …" "Call me Will." He interrupted. "Well it was nice meeting you Will I'm Diana." "Come on let's go!" Gemma groaned. "Okay, See ya round!" Diana said to Will.

When they got in her car Gemma was excited. "Cool car! This is even nicer than uncle Andy car!" "Don't tell Andy that." Diana said. Then her Bluetooth phone ringing. "Speak of the hot devil!" Diana pressed the answer button on the screen.

"Hey baby!"

"Hi Diana, guess what?"

"Oh! What did you get me?"

"Well it's from Victoria's Secret your gunna look so …"

"Andy! Gemma's in the car! It's on the Bluetooth."

"Oh …um hi kid."

"Why you guys always calling me kid!" Gemma yelled from the back.

They were silent.

"Talk to ya later."

"Bye babe!"

She hung up the phone.

"Do you love him?" Gemma asked excited. "Well … I like him … like more than anyone." Diana said awkwardly. "Are you guys gunna get married!" Gemma said. "I don't know?" Diana hated this conversation. "Can I be your flower girl!" "Your a lot like your parents!" She said pulling up to her studio.

"Oh Diana finally you have three client waiting in your room of shoes." "Thanks Joy!" Diana ran to the shoe room. "I like your new assistant!" One client said. "Oh Joy was just helping me out." "Well you should hire her she's fun." " I will think about it!; So how many pairs do you want?" Diana said "12." The clients said. They walked to the main room. She got behind the cash register. "So all together it's $7,200." The costumer paid. "Bye Diana … bye Joy." They said as they left.

"Hey Joy … if you cant find a job I could always use some help around here." Diana said. "Oh Diana you don't have to do that." "No Joy my clients love you! And I have been a bit overloaded recently." Joy thought about this "Well it's better than nothing."


	11. Detroit and Deception

**Chapter** **11**

 **Detroit and deception**

Diana Andy and the whole team arrived at Detroit metropolitan airport (Fred stayed in San Francisco to spend time with Gemma and Joy). They reached the carousel with their bags. While they were waiting Diana's phone started ringing. She had changed her ringtone to late to the party (her and Andy's song) he smiled when he noticed this.

"Hello?"

"Diana it's your dad I am here to pick you up from the airport."

"What!? No dad there's a bus taking the whole team to the hotel."

"What! No you are not staying at a hotel!"

"Yes dad we are its already booked."

"But you always stay at home when you come to Detroit."

"I know I know but this time …"

"What's going on Diana!"

"Nothing I - I just think you and mom are worried enough about the party and everything."

"Come on Diana it's my retirement."

"Dad."

The alarm went off signaling the bags were coming.

"Dad I gotta go."

"Call me back."

She just rolled her eyes and hung up

One of Diana's came up first. Andy grabbed it for her. "Thanks!" She said happily. Suddenly her dad appeared behind her. "Is this one of yours." Her dad asked pointing to her bag. "What are you doing here?" Diana said embarrassed. He just took her bag to his car. "Is that your dad?" Andy asked confused. She sat down and put her hands over her face. Andy sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "He wants me to stay at their house." She scoffed. "It's okay you can." Andy said rubbing her arm. "No, I wanna stay with you." She said smiling. "Maybe I could stay with you." Andy said hopeful. Diana looked behind her and saw her dad coming; she moved out of Andy's embrace and her dad grabbed another of her bags.

.

"Diana what's going on!" Andy said angrily. She wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Diana." He said sternly. "I wanna stay with you but you can't stay at my parents house." She said nervous. "Why not?" He said annoyed. "I haven't told them yet." She said looking at the floor. "Diana come on!" Andy groaned. "Andy I really wanna tell them but I am nervous." Diana said putting her head on his shoulder. "Why we've been doing well haven't we." Andy said grabbing her hand. "That's why Andy!" Diana said raising her voice. "What we have is really REALLY good; and my dad is super tuff on my boyfriends." She said breaking eye contact again. "Diana; I can take it." He said laughing. She smiled looked behind her to make sure her dad wasn't around and leaned over for a kiss. It lasted longer than she expected.

"Diana!" Her dad yelled from behind her. She backed of immediately. "Andy! What are you doing kissing my daughter?" Andy hated that. "Got ya dad were just messing with ya." Diana said threw nervous laughter. Andy was even angrier at her response.

He pushed past her to grab his bag. "Diana don't be a baby, go talk to Andy he can stay with us if he wants… ill be in the car." Her dad said walking to his car. She just stood there turning her thoughts over in her head.

"Andy." Her voice was very breathy. He was ignoring her. "Andy please I am so sorry." She sounded very sad. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the bus. "Andy please talk to me." She pleaded. "DIANA! We have been together for over a month. Why won't you won't tell your family!" He was yelling at her. "Andy I … its just I don't wanna move to fast I mean..." "Your having us move too slow!" He interrupted. "Andy I did stuff with you that I have never done with anyone else." She whispered. "Wait … you mean." His eyes widened. She just nodded. "Oh … Diana. Listen I am sorry was so hard on you." "It's okay you had some legitimate complaints." She said grabbing his hand.

"My dad said you could stay in their house if you wanna." Diana said as they walked to the door. He thought for a while "I don't mean to pressure you." She said worried. "I'm still a bit mad at you but I think we can talk about it later."

They both got in the back seat "Hey Andy haven't talked to you in forever!" Diana's mom said after greeting her daughter. "Oh how are things Mrs. Gross." Andy said trying to sound polite. She rolled her eyes "So your staying with us, Why?" She asked driving out of the airport. "Well mom, dad me and Andy have been together for a bit over a month now." Diana said hoping to reconcile with Andy. Her dad didn't react he worked it out. Her mom was a different story. "OH FINALLY! I was getting worried."What?" Diana asked. "I just thought you were focusing to much on work." Her mom answered. "Well my job keeps me busy." Diana said rolling her eyes. "Just don't throw your life away on work." Diana's dad said looking out the window.

They pulled up in the driveway. "Hey, Diana were you planning on visiting your brother at all on this visit." Her dad asked. "I don't know?" She said sadly. "I think you should." Her mom said. "He's getting out in a few months." "Has it been 10 years already." Diana said surprised. "Yup, so will ya go?" Her dad asked moving her bags in. "I guess I should." She looked sad. "Visiting ends at 6." Her mom said. "Dose the bus down the street still reach there." Diana asked.

They were carrying their bags up the stairs. She lead him to her old bedroom. It had light green walls and there was only a twin sized bed (her parents had sold everything else). They both put their bags on the floor. "So your brother's getting out soon." Andy said bluntly. "Yea." She said sitting down on the bed. "You okay?" Andy asked hearing her sad tone. "Just nervous about seeing him." Diana said. "But you've been before." He said sitting down next to her. "Never when he was this close to getting out." She said putting her head on his shoulder. "He's changed Andy, that place has changed him, not for the better." She said eyes watering. "Diana you still should go." "Why!" She said facing him. "Believe me you'll regret it." Andy said griping her hand tighter. "How do you know Andy, have you ever had a family member in prison!" She said an edge in her voice. He was shocked she never said "prison" or "jail" she always said "that place" or something. He was the only one of her San Francisco friends who knew her brother was in prison even Fred and Joy didn't know. "No but he's your brother come on." "I worried about him." "Diana what ever damage that place has done! You not going to see him is only going to make it worse." Andy said hugging her. She started crying "Will you go with me?" "Umm Diana are you sure?" He said worried. "Just on the bus you can wait in the lobby." Diana said pleading. "Okay baby."

A few minutes later Diana's parents walked in. "Wait Andy why are your bags in Diana's room." Her dad asked. "Dad come on." Diana said. "No Diana you know the rules. No boys." He screamed. "That's when I was like 16." Diana said annoyed. "He can stay in your brother's old room!" He said grabbing Andy's bag walking across the hall to her brother room. "Diana visiting hours will end soon." Diana's mom said looking sympathetically. "Okay, come on Andy." Diana said sitting up. "Wait Andy's going?" Her mom said worried. "Just on the bus he will wait in the lobby." "Alright and Diana … be kind to your brother." Her mom said crestfallen. "Okay mom." Diana said rolling her eyes. Andy looked at Diana's mom. "Mrs. Gross are you okay?" Andy asked sympathetically. "I am fine. Now go your going to miss the bus."


	12. Back homes and brothers

Brothers and Back homes

The bus stop was a 3 blocks from Diana's parents house. As they walked down the street Andy realized what a poor neighborhood Diana grew up in. Her house was pretty small even though it was two stories. The other houses around her parents were also small and they were all very close. It was weird for him he had always lived in luxury. There weren't any fancy cars and many houses were run down.

They reached the bus stop the bus was late as usual. "Sorry my dad won't let us stay in the same room." Diana said checking the schedule. "It's okay I understand I mean he's your daughter." Andy said shrugging. "Yea but it's not like I am a a kid anymore I'm 36!" She said angrily." "Diana the bed was really small." "That's not the point Andy he still treats me like a baby." "Of course he dose he's your farther." She was about to talk back to him but an old lady interrupted.

"Is that Diana gross?" The woman said exited. "Umm.." Diana did not recognize this lady. "You probably don't remember me, I am miss Lacasio I used to wait for this same bus with you and your brother." The woman said hoping. "Oh yea! How are ya!" Diana said remembering the woman. "I am good, I haven't seen you in forever, hows your fashion business doing." "Great I have a place in San Francisco." "Oh fancy! How's your brother." said smiling. "Umm well … he's." Diana was fumbling her words. "He's a music teacher in Minnesota." Andy said fast. "Oh fantastic!" The women said. "Well I better be going it was good seeing you Diana." "You too."

"Thanks Andy." She said smiling as the bus pulled up. They got on and we're lucky enough to find two seats together. Diana saw that Andy looked a bit distracted. "Andy do you wanna say something?" She said looking at him. He tried to think how to phrase it. "Well Diana this is the first time that I have seen where you grew up and …" "you've been to Detroit before and you've meet my parents before." Diana interrupted. "Yea but I've never your never to your house or neighborhood." "So…?" Diana said confused. He had to phrase this very carefully. "Well it's just I would not expect someone as stylish as you to come from such … humble roots." He said worried. She scoffed "You mean poor?" She said sternly. "Well it's just." "I had to learn how to look good on a budget and when I started making real money I was able to look even more amazing." She said rolling her eyes. "It's just I wouldn't expect you to come from a place like this." "Andy! It doesn't matter were you start it's where you end." God she hated how tacky she sounded. Lucky her embarrassment ended quickly.

"How's princess Di doing!" A voice said behind her. "Oh my god! You guys!" She said greeting a group of about 12. Andy noticed she seemed to have more friends here in Detroit then in San Francisco. "You know Bianca told me you were dating the 49's coach, but I didn't think you were such a traitor!" One said jokingly. "Don't worry I am still supporting the lions." She said comforting. "So ya going to see Max?" one asked. "Yea." "He's been asking about you, I told him you shaved your head and got tattoos and piercings." A different one said. "Even if I did I would still look ten times as good as you Jeb." Diana said jokingly. Andy could tell Diana cared about these people so he got an idea. "Do you guys want tickets to the pre season game on Sunday." "Whoa! You serious man." One says. "Yea!" They all say. "Will ya be at 's retirement party tomorrow?" Andy said. They all started laughing "You call him ." They said mockingly. "Yea, because I respect my elders! Do you want me to take away the tickets away!" Andy said offended. "No no where'll be at the party you can give us the tickets there!" They spent the next few minutes catching up with each other. Andy noticed that Diana continually mostly with one man she called "Jeb". They pulled up at a movie theater and all twelve men got out. "Se ya tomorrow Diana." They all said. "Bye Diana." Jed said. "Bye Jeb." Diana said smiling.

She turned back to Andy who looked angry. "What?" She asked confused. "Is that the Jed you were dating long distance when you came to San Francisco." He asked facing straight on. "Yea but …don't worry" "You were flirting with him!" "NO,I WASENT" "Yea you were!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Can't you trust me!" She said disappointed. "Yes I can but I just I don't wanna lose ya." He said looking out the window. "Your gunna have to do a lot more than that!" She said laughing.

They pulled up at the county jail. They both got up and the bus pulled away. Diana let out a long breath. "You ready Diana." Andy said (visiting hours were ending soon) "yea." She said. They walked into the jail. "I'm here do see Max Gross." Diana told the guard "follow me." The guard said. She followed the guard and Andy sat down in a nearby chair

(…)

Diana sat down in the room that was all to familiar. One guard brought her brother in. She picked up the phone.

"Hi!" She said smiling.

"Hi." He said monotonous.

"So I meet Jeb."

"You didn't shave your head." He said with a chuckle.

"I never would."

"I did." He said rubbing his head.

"It looks fine." She couldn't hide her disgust.

"Dame girl there's still no pleasing you."

"Yea there is."

"Come on I mean you have dated 27 guys and gone one dates with a ton more you are to picky."

"Well now it's 28." she said smiling.

"Is it that football coach."

"Yea."

"When I get out can I meet him?" Her brother sounded very excited.

"Of course you're gunna come to San Francisco, right?"

"Yea I think I'm gunna try restarting my rap dreams."

"Good! You can stay at my apartment if you want."

"Wow! Thanks!"

"So, are you …"

"Okay times up!" The guard said.

"What!" Diana knew there was no way that was ten minutes.

"I will see ya when I get out." Her brother said looking terrified.

She walked back to the were Andy was. He was reading the news paper. "We can go now." Diana said. "Already?" "Yea!" "Can I take the paper with me?" "Okay?" They walked out the door and to the bus stop. "The newspaper is so much better here." Andy said. "You say that everywhere we go." She said holding his hand. "But, I mean it this time this writer is amazing!" He smiled. "My parents always hated that paper. Who's the writer?" "Eddie Sanchez." "What!" She said grabbing the paper. "Well good for him." She scoffed. "You know him?" "Yea he dumped me after he got an internship at the newspaper, guess it worked out for him." She said annoyed. Andy looked at his picture, he looked like he could be on a magazine Andy felt a bit jealous. "Well that's a jerk move!" He said taking the paper back. The bus pulled up. "I know a great pizza place." Diana said. "Good I haven't had a good slice of pizza in a long time." "Well everyone knows California has the worst pizza." She laughed. "Not as bad as Hawaii." He said. She rolled her eyes.

He couldn't dance around the topic anymore. "So how was your brother." He whispered. She let out deep breath "He used to be more outgoing but he just seemed nervous." "Are you going to come back when he gets out." He asked. "Well he's thinking of coming to San Francisco." She said excited. "Oh is he going to stay with you?" He asked nervously. "Just until he finds a place of his own." "Is he gunna try to start up his rap career." "Yup and I have a surprise for him." She said confident. "What are you planning?" "On Wednesday a owner of a record company is coming to my studio and I am gunna play one of Max's c.d's." "You sure that's gunna work?" "It's worth a shot!" "How long has your brother been in jail again?" Andy asked. "10 years." "Same time you moved to San Francisco!" "Yea I miss him so much it's easier to handle when I am in a different state." She breathed. He just remained silent. "I can't wait for him to get out!" She smiled.

They arrived at the pizza restaurant. "Your gunna love this place!" She sang opening the door. They sat down at the counter. He smelt the smell of good pizza something he never smelt in San Francisco. He looked over at Diana she was smiling at one of the waiters who's name tag said 'Ricardo.' "Diana what are you doing?" He said a bit angry. She shook out of her trance. "I just know the waiter." Ricardo came over "So you guys friends or…" he said. "We're dating." Andy interrupted. "Watch out for her dad man … so you guys wanna order or do you need more time." Ricardo said. "You know what I want." Diana said. "Okay it will be out soon." He said walking to the kitchen. He made sure Ricardo was out of ear shot. "Did you date that guy?" Andy asked. "Yea but he's married with like six kids now don't worry." She comforted him. "You two looked like you were flirting." Andy yelled. "Are you jealous?" She joked. He was jealous all her past boyfriends that he had seen (Jeb, Eddie and Ricardo) were all very attractive. He felt very self conscious about it he was pretty short (especially for a pro athlete) and had a lot of scars he was not handsome compared to these guys. "No Diana I'm not jealous!"

Someone turned around in a booth by them. "Diana Gross!" The voice said. It was the costume designer (from Billy Bobs play) parents. "My daughter told me what you said to her!" The mom said. "What are you doing here back in Detroit!" The dad questioned. "Well my dad is finally able to retire from your company!" Diana said angrily. "Well my company will be all the better for it!" The dad said smugly. Andy couldn't take it anymore. "Please her father works harder in one day than you do in your entire career." Andy yelled. "Ohh look who has a yet another new boy toy what is that now number 52 probably his age." The mother said pointing to Andy. Both Andy and Diana were furious but they didn't have to say anything because the owner ran out of his office.

"Okay you two leave!" The owner said to the parents. "We are paying customers!" "You haven't paid yet. NOW GET OUT!" The parents left angrily.

"Thanks Jimmy!" Diana said. "He insulted your father, he's helped me out a lot I owe him one." Jimmy said. "You know you owe him nothing!" Diana said. "That man is to kind." Ricardo came out with their pizza. "Here you go guys." He put the pizza on the counter. When they sat down Ricardo leaned into talk to Diana. He was whispering but Andy could pick up some words

"When you're brother gets out tell him we named a pizza after him, it's free."

"He's gunna love that! Only two more months."

"He should have been out years ago! That judge was corrupt."

"Yea but there's nothing we could do."

"Who gets 10 years for steeling some spoiled people cars!"

"He's gunna restart his music."

"Fantastic! I will make sure we sell his music here."

RICARDO! BACK TO WORK!

"Talk to ya later ba… Diana."

Her and Andy talked for a bit then he had to bring it up. "Diana why didn't tell your parents about us?" "I already told you Andy!" She wined. "DIANA!" "Andy I…I I really like you and my dad has ruined a lot of my relationships right when they started getting amazing." She said holding his hand. "Just how many boyfriends have ya had?" She thought for a while. "28." She said looking at the floor. "28!" Andy yelled. "How many broke up with ya after meeting your dad?" He was getting a bit worried. "Well I broke it off before most of them could. But like 6 of them and only one passed." She said smiling a bit. "Leme guess, Jeb!" He grunted. "Ugg Andy he's dating Bianca and she's my best friend." She sounded annoyed. "You still care about him don't you?" He wasn't angry he was curious. She checked it. He was annoyed (that was one of his many pet peeves.) "We should get back to my parents house." She said nervous.

When they got on the bus Andy was not ready to let it go. "Diana tell me, I'm not gunna get mad I promise." He meant it. She stayed silent. "He's my brothers best friend and I (she smiled a bit) I … he was … (she stopped smiling) you know what Andy it doesn't matter I like you way more then I ever did him." She mumbled quickly. He was not satisfied with this answer. He could tell that she still cared about Jeb not in a romantic way. "I didn't mean it like that." Andy grunted. "I I know … he did a lot for my brother." She said sadly. "What did he do?" Andy asked confused. She never told him the whole story of her brothers arrest and the trial following it. "You sure you wanna know?" "Please tell me."

(Flashback)

That day Diana brother (Max) and his friends were filming a music video. Jeb thought it would be a cool idea to do the video with lots of cars. Unfortunately all their cars were really rundown. "I will be right back! Don't start with out me." Max said. "We can't man your the star of the video!" One of the friends yelled. The remaining friends were grumbling angrily.

Max got on the bus and got off in a rich neighborhood. He saw a bright yellow Ferrari he took out a coat hanger and got the door open, got the car started and drove off.

He arrived back to the park were his friends were waiting. "Whoa Max were did ya get this car?" Jeb asked amazed. "It's a rental, I am gunna go get another one."

He got back on the bus and did not the same thing this time with a red corvette.

His friends were getting suspicious. "Hey Max where did you get these cars from again?" But his friends were interrupted by police sirens. Jeb grabbed grabbed Max's arm before he could run. "Jeb what are you doing!?" Max asked scared and worried. "Come on man running only makes it worse!" Jed said in a harsh whisper. "I'm telling ya. Jebediah let go a me!" Max struggled to get out. "Listen to me Max just do what they tell ya so you will get as short a sentence as possible." (Jeb's parents were both in and out of jail a lot so he knew a bit about this stuff.) "But what are they gunna do to me?" The cops brought max and all his friends in for questioning.

At the time Diana was on a date with a senator. She felt so fancy but she also liked this guy. She was rubbing his lower leg with her foot. She was playing with her hair and smiling at him. Then her phone started ringing. "Hello?" "Diana it's Jeb you have to get me down to the police department Max is in trouble." "I will be right there." She hung up stopped rubbing his leg and was no longer playing with her hair or smiling. "Um … baby (she started rubbing his hand nervously) could you drive me to the police station." She asked awkwardly. "WHAT!" "My brother is … just please drive me!" Diana started crying. "Sorry Diana but how would it look if I was dating the sister of a criminal."

When she got to the jail Jeb filled her in on what was going on. Her parents were disappointed.

(Back to the present)

"The judge was very tuff on him for some reason … he stole two cars and got ten years … thank god Jeb stopped him from running I can't imagine how long he would have gotten."

When they got to her parents house it was very quiet. "I think my parents are already asleep." She whispered. "Which means you can sleep with me in my room." She smiled. "Come on Diana the bed is so small and I don't wanna make your dad mad with me." Andy said kissing her forehead. "Whatever!" She marched up the stairs.


	13. Grandpas and game time

Grandpas and game time

The next day when Andy woke up he went downstairs and heard Diana and her farther arguing again.

"Dad don't embarrass me I really care about Andy!"

"Diana if he is serious about you he won't mind a couple questions."

"Why can't you just let him be. We have only been together a month don't ask any weird questions."

"I will ask what I will ask and you won't make a fuss."

Her dad walked away from her. Andy stared at her she always looked hot when she was angry.

She noticed him. "Wait Andy how long have ya been listening?" "I just got down." "Okay Well My dad wants to spend the day with ya while me and mom set up for the party okay?" Diana said nervously. "Alright I will get dressed and take a shower."

When Andy came down after her father was already waiting. "Ya ready!" "Yes sir." They walked to the door and Diana blew Andy a kiss. Her dad was not happy about this. "NOW PLEASE!" Her dad yelled.

When they arrived at a restaurant her dad decided it was question time. "So remind me how long have ya been dating my daughter?" "One month sir." Her father looked critical. "Someone told me you two were spending the night with each other the last two years." This was true. "Well sir we weren't in the same bed." "Hmm… okay?" He didn't sound like he believed him. "Have you been intimate with her?" Andy was shocked. "Sir I don't think that's appropriate." Andy did not want to answer her dad was very traditional. "Answer!" Andy didn't know wether or not to lie he did. "No, we haven't!" Mr. Gross looked at him. "You lying boy!" "No sir I am not."

He father rolled his eyes like he still didn't believe him. "You gunna marry her?" Andy was shocked. "Sir we have been together a month!" "I proposed to her mother by then." "Well I have a ring but I know she wants a fancy proposal." Mr. Gross was not expecting this. "Well I wouldn't ruin the surprise." Her dad said smiling. "Now I wanna be a grandpa you gunna be a father?" Andy didn't know how to answer. "Well I want kids but Diana isn't sure yet." This was clearly news to him. "Well I am sure you will be able to convince her!" "I hope so sir." They spent the rest of the day going to movies and talking football.

Back at the house Diana and her mom were setting up for the party. "Good to see you and Andy finally together!" "What do you mean finally?" "Oh come on you talked endlessly about him, the only reason no one said anything is because of Andy's angers issues." Her mom said. "Andy doesn't have anger issues he's just got a temper." Diana said defensively. "I saw in his bag it has about three different meds for anger management and businesses cards for anger therapy centers." "You went threw his stuff!" Diana said angry. "Yes but come on!" "Mom how could you snoop!" "Diana I didn't mean anything by it I was just curious." "Well okay Andy might have a bit of trouble but he keeps it under control." Diana said. "Could you go to the store and get some cookies." "Fine mom." Diana went upstairs and got her purse. She looked her brothers room and saw Andy's bag. She was tempted but couldn't bring herself to do it.

When she got back the party had already started. She saw her best friend Bianca who she haven't seen in months. "Bianca!" "Diana!" "What took ya so long to come back." "Hey you could have come to San Francisco anytime." "Well Jeb and I wanna go to California sometime." "Well if ya do come stop by me will ya!" Jeb came up. "Oh yea we gotta see princess Di's new castle." He said joking. "Hey where's Andy? He said he got tickets for me." "I don't know I will go find him."

Diana eventually found Andy in her brothers room he was putting on his cologne. "Hey baby, hope myself dad wasn't to much trouble." "He was fine." Andy said putting on a tie angrily. "You don't have to dress up." She said. "Well I'm gunna okay." He yelled. "Andy calm down." She was very confused. "Fine you don't want me ta dress up I WOUNT!" He pushed her out of the room and slammed the door. She was shocked Andy had never snapped over something that silly, there was probably more to the story. She heard him opening a bottle of anger management pills. "Just bring down those tickets … okay?" "I will honey."

"He's got em!" Diana said as she comming down the stairs. When Andy came down he went straight to Diana. She turned to him and smiled "You know I love that cologne!" He kissed her. Then he heard wolf whistling. "Oh come on guys!" Diana said annoyed. Andy was angry he threw the tickets at them and walked out to the front yard. "ANDY!"

"ANDY! What's up with you today?" Diana asked. "Nothing!" "Andy." He let out a deep breath. "The manager is gunna fire Fred." Andy said. "What!" "He says he is making the players to nervous." Andy said kicking the ground. "Is that true?" Diana asked. "Well … yea honestly he should have been fired years ago." Andy said. "You think they will be okay?" "I don't know I just don't want him blaming me." And was reaching in his pocket for some more pills. "Andy don't!" She hated him when he took to many. "The doctor says I need them!" She grabbed them out of his pocket. When she did this a ring box also feel out. She picked it up. "Give that back!" Andy yelled. She was about to open it. He grabbed it. "What Is it?" Diana asked excited. "It's something the NFL gave me to make sure I don't have that concussion thing." "No you don't think ya have it do ya?" She sounded very sad. "No it's just a pro cation." "Well then can we get back to the party."

When they got back her dad was opening the presents. He got lots of cool stuff like glasses, leather jackets, and lots of poker stuff. Then he opened Diana's gift. "Woah, Lions season ticket. Diana this is fantastic!" He was showing them off to all his friends. Then her dad reached for the last present it was from Andy. "Andy you didn't have to get him anything." "Nonsense he will be my son in law some day!" Her dad said winking at Andy. "Dad shut up." Her dad opened the envelope. When he looked inside he looked like he was so happy he could cry. "Andy we can't accept this!" "No sir I insist." Mr. Gross called his wife over and showed her the gift. She smiled and went to hug Andy. "What did you get him?" Diana asked. "Well you told me they never had a honeymoon so I got them a cruise around the world!" Andy said now happy. "Andy I don't know how we will thank you!" Her mom said delighted. "No need."

Hours later the party was ending and most people were gone. Diana was just saying goodbye to Jeb and Bianca "See you guys at the game tomorrow." "He hasn't converted you to a 49ers fan has he?" Bianca asked. "Oh no way! Go lions!" She said smiling. She walked over to Andy "Thanks again for giving my friends those tickets, I miss them so much!" "I know ya do honey." They started kissing again. "Hey Andy you wanna play a game with us." One of her dads friend said. "Oh yeah!" He said breaking the kiss. "I'll see you in the morning!" Diana said smiling.

When Andy sat at the table it was clear her dads friends had some questions of their own. "So you wanna marry little Diana?" One said. "Well not for a while." Andy said regretting sitting down. "Marty (that was her dads name) told us about the ring. "I wanna and I have known her for so long but we have only been technically dating for a month." "It don't matter about the time it matters about how much you love her." "I just know she expects some big gesture, and I don't know what to do." There was silence for a bit. "I read in the paper today you guys are expected to get to the Super Bowl. Ask her there!" Jeb's dad said. Andy decided this is what he would do even if he didn't make it to the super bowl he was guarantied two tickets.

(The next day)

Diana was sitting with her friends (although many of them were trying to chat up the cheerleaders.) At half time the game was close with the 49ers leading by a field goal. This was not enough for Andy he grumbled into the locker room. Back on the field Jeb had a surprise for Bianca. They were in the center of the field. He got down on one knee. "Bianca I never loved anyone as much as you, that's why I wanna marry you!" "Oh Jeb! Of course I will marry you!" All their friends were cheering.

At the end of the game the lions won. Andy was not happy. "Congrats guys!" Diana said to her now engaged friends. "You better go find Andy he looked pretty pissed." Jeb said. "Okay I will call ya tomorrow okay!" She said hugging her friends goodbye. She found Andy in an elevator. "There you are!" "I can't believe we lost!" He grumbled. "Andy it's only a pre season game!" She said. "I know I know." "You know Jeb and Bianca got engaged." She said. "Oh good for them!" "And I got a surprise for you!" She said. "What is it!" "Well you know we're leaving tomorrow…I told my parents we are leaving after the game. So I can spend the whole night alone with you … I got us a hotel room." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Our bags are in one of the locker." "I love it when you get all sneaky!" He said. They said goodbye to her parents and got a taxi to the hotel.

The next morning they woke up to an alarm Diana set. "Oh Diana I forgot to tell ya I booked us flight three days from now … you can show me this fantastic city of yours!" He said excited. "Oh Andy I would love to show you around but remember I have that record producer coming I can't miss work this week!" She said. "I rearranged my whole week for this!" He yelled. "Sorry maybe we can come back sometime but not this week okay." "You know how much first class emerits costs!" She wasn't used to him yelling THIS much. "Andy you can't control me! I am not jeopardize this chance for max!" "I AM NOT CONTROLLING YOU!" Andy yelled very loudly. "You are so dame selfish!" "Just get out!" "Gladly!" She huffed out but hated leaving him like that. He was furious, but when he took the anger pills he realized what he had done. He could not believe he let his anger out of control he called one of his therapists. He also listed to some of Diana's brothers music it always calmed him down.


	14. Fun in the sun and Friend fights

**Fun in the sun and Friend fights.**

Fred, Joy, Gemma and Andy were waiting at the beach. Diana was late. Andy was already angry with her for leaving him in Detroit and now she was late! (This was the first time they would see each other seine that fight. Although she did talk on the phone and forgave each other.) "Where is she? She's been such a diva lately!" Andy grunted. "Gemma wanna go play volleyball!" Joy asked. "Yea!" "Did you put sunscreen on!" Fred yelled. "Yea dad like six times." Gemma groaned. Joy went of with Gemma. "You think she's still mad at me." Andy grunted. "She might just be in traffic." Fred said as calmly as he can. But then his spirits lifted when he saw Diana at a magazine stand. Andy turned and saw her. She was standing their texting. Her swimsuit was (he couldn't deny it) hot. He stared at her and got another goofy look on his face Fred laughed at this.

She walked over to him and sat down. "Hey baby!" She said smiling a bit worried. He hugged leaned up against him and took out the magazine. Andy was reading it with her. He wasn't to interested in celebrity gossip but she was getting him more into it. When he put his arm around her Fred saw something that Andy usually covered up. It was a tattoo. And their was a good story with this tattoo.

(Flashback 6 years ago after the Super Bowl after party.)

"Woo! This is the best day ever! Did you see how Diana looked. I can't believe I helped win a super bowl!" Andy mumbled excited. (He was a bit drunk.) "let's get you home Andy." Fred said nervously. He had to park very far from the stadium. To make his luck worse he parked outside a tattoo place. "I'm gunna get a tattoo." Andy slurred. "No Andy!" Fred said knowing he'd regret it in the morning. "Shut up dumbass I want it!" Fred sat in a waiting chair; and Andy sat down in the tattoo chair.

"What do ya want?" The tattoo artist asked. "The 49ers logo super bowl champions and 44 in Roman numerals on my back left shoulder." Andy said. It took a while and Fred was glad when it was over. (This was the not the one he used to cover up) "Can we go now!?" Fred said wanting to leave. "Wait I want one more!" Andy grunted. "I want a tattooed heart with the name Diana." Andy said. Fred looked shocked. "Andy what is Diana gunna think?" "She will love it like she should love me!" Andy yelled he looked like he was crying. The tattoo artist finished up. Fred drooped Andy home. For some reason he never removed the tattoo he only ever covered it up.

(Back on the beach)

Diana was looking at the tattoo and smiling. She held his hand and looked up, at his face. Fred looked at their hands. He saw something on Diana's pinky she had a tattoo as well. It said Andy with a little heart at the end of the "Y" in dark black ink.

"Oh Diana is the record producer gunna sign your brother?" Andy asked suddenly. "Yea. He's gunna meet with him when he gets out of prison. Sorry again I left you in Detroit." She said. "Oh it's fine; I am just happy it worked out for him." Andy said smiling. He looked over her shoulder and saw Fred's shocked face. "You got a problem spaghetti legs." He yelled. Joy and Gemma were done with their game and came over. "What's going on here?" Joy asked seeing their faces (Fred's was worry, Andy's was anger and Diana looked embarrassed.) "Diana has a brother. in prison!" Fred blurted out. "Why didn't you tell us that you had a brother?"Joy asked. Diana stared at the ocean. "It never came up in conversation." She said. "What was he arrested for?" Fred asked prying it wasn't something violent. "He stole some cars." She said resetting the urge to yell. "Your brother a bad guy!" Gemma grunted angrily. "Excuse me!" Diana yelled offended. "In school we learned that criminals are bad and can't be trusted." Gemma said looking angry. "My brother isn't bad he just … he just made a bad judgment call." She said very annoyed. "Well we were told that we should trust the police." Gemma said. "Where I grew up kid you have to carful who you trust." Diana said getting angrier. "Don't call me kid!" Gemma yelled. "DONT CALL MY BROTHER A CRIMINAL!" Diana yelled very loudly and lots of people were starting. Diana packed up her things very quickly and ran off. "Diana wait." Andy tried to stop her. "Control that brat!" Andy yelled pointing to Gemma. He ran off after Diana.

He saw her walking to her car. "Diana!" He called out to her. She turned around and hugged him. "I'm sorry I ran of like that." She said looking at the floor. He lifted her face to face his. "Diana it's perfectly fine, Joy and Fred should have stopped her." "Could we talk about this somewhere please? Just you and me." She asked. "Of course baby!" Andy said smiling.

Andy found a park bench and sat down she sat down next to him. "That's why I don't tell people." Diana said looking at their hands. "They always assume he's a murderer or something violent." Andy just started at her he wasn't sure what to say. "I didn't even see Fred there. How could I be so stupid!" She said. "Diana it was an honest mistake it was their fault for not controlling their kid." Andy said rubbing her arm. "That Gemma's a brat, when I have kids Im a raise them right!" Diana said smiling. Andy had a goofy smile. "I know you will babe! How about I go get us some ice cream?" Andy said. "Okay." Diana said feeling a bit better. "I will be right back."

Joy came over and sat next to her. "Diana I am terribly sorry." "You're grounding her right!" Diana said. "Well me and Fred have talked it over and we want her to continue to trust police." Joy said. "You kidding me?" Diana hated the police she had never had a good interaction. "I don't believe in grounding." Joy said. "Well then how are you gunna punish her?" Diana asked. "She has promised to apologize." "That's not a punishment, she has to do that anyway!" "Well what do you want me to do." Joy asked "Take away something she likes!"

Gemma and Fred came up to them. "I'm really sorry auntie Diana, I'm sure your brother is a fine guy. It was unfair of me to judge someone." "Thanks." Diana said sarcastically. Fred's phone started ringing. "Excuse me." He walked off and answered the phone.

"Mommy we have to get Cathy a present!" Gemma said happily. "Oh yes the party's tomorrow!" Diana cleared her throat. "What?" Joy asked. "You wanna know how to punish her? Don't let her go to the party!" Diana said. "But she's so excited about this party." "That's why it's a fitting punishment!" Diana grunted. "But it's not fair to punish her friends!" "It's one party!" Diana yelled. "But you know how hard it is to make friends." "What's that supposed to mean!" Diana yelled. "Well come on besides Fred and I your only other real friend in San Francisco is Andy." Joy said. "I have lots of friends!" Diana said. "But they only like you because your rich and successful!" "At least I got success to speak of you lost your job for being a pushover!" Diana said. "I was just trying to be kind!" Joy said. "Oh yea your such a kind person." Diana said sarcastically. "I am extremely kind un like you, you self conscious bag of bones!" Joy yelled. "Oh the irony! You can't even control your kid!"

"Like you and Andy would be better parents; you two are so caught up in your own lives! Andy would bully the kid and you would make them feel terrible!" "Leave Andy out of this!" Diana yelled. "Okay let's look at your parents. They have raised a criminal and a girl who from the ages of 13 - 26 was pretty much a whore! But that's normal in that shit hole you call Detroit!" Joy yelled. Diana wished Andy was here now more than ever. "Don't insult my family and Detroit is millions time better than Sanfranstinco! And I'm not a whore!" Diana was crying by now and Joy relished what she had done.

"Oh … oh my god Diana I am so sorry." Joy said. "Shut up Joy!" Diana said threw tears. "Diana please I I promise I won't let Gemma go to the party." Joy said. "That's a start but it's not enough." "Diana I am so sorry I didn't mean any of it!" Joy said. "You know I'm your boss right!" Diana yelled. Joy didn't think of this. "But Diana we were friends first!" Joy was now worried about her job. "Please don't fire me!" "Oh no I just want you to know from now on that's all I am YOUR BOSS!" "Diana we can still be friends!" Andy came up with two ice cream cones "Sorry it took so long the line was crazy." Andy said then he saw Diana's face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I just wanna go home!" She said quietly. "What happened?" "Mommy said some mean things." Gemma said confused about what was going on.

Andy's fists clenched cracking the cones. "Andy it's nothing I just wanna go home." She whispered to him. He threw the ice creams on the sidewalk. "WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT MADE HER CRY!" Andy yelled. "Please Andy I feel terrible." Joy said scared. Diana was holding him back. "Andy let's go!" Diana yelled. "Okay Diana, but if she made you cry you otta fire her!" "I can handle this!"

Diana and Andy were walking away but were stopped by Fred. "Andy I just got a call, this is my last season with the team." Fred said. "Wait they just told you now?" Andy said. "You knew?" Fred said. "Yea I got an email over the weekend. Sorry I thought they told you at the same time." Andy said. "Why didn't you try to save my job!" Fred asked. "Come on man you were rubbish they should have fired you years ago!" Andy grunted. "Wow Andy I thought we were better friends." Fred walked past them and went to Joy to share the news.

The next day was very awkward for Joy she got to work early. She saw Diana's dark green convertible. She looked different today still beautiful but today she looked like she was trying to hard. "Good morning Diana!" Joy said happily. "Morning." Diana said not making eye contact. She unlocked the door and went straight to her office. Joy sat at her desk.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. It was a delivery man. She signed for the package and brought it to Diana. "Oh thank you." Diana said. Diana walked to one of the rooms "Can you bring it in here!" "Sure" Joy gave her the box when she opened it she was shocked by what was inside. "Diana! Is that real fur!" Joy was appalled. "Yea." Diana said. "But Diana how can you!" "I'm sorry? Isn't this a personal issue." Diana said. "But…" "Joy they are paying $80,000 for these rugs!" Diana interrupted. "So your choosing money over animal rights." Joy said. "The cows dead so I don't need you bull." Diana said sassily. "But Diana!" "Joy you can't talk to your boss like this." Diana said. "Come on Diana I feel terrible you know I didn't mean any of it." "Joy do your job and leave me alone or I will fire you!"

At the end of the day Joy was delighted she hated that day at work. She left with Diana. When she got out a lady came up with a bucket of red paint and dunked it on Diana. "Murderer!" The lady yelled and ran off Joy chased after her. Diana was confused. Not only did the woman dunk paint on her but she also painted the words 'murderer' on the door and steeps. A police officer drove by and pulled over. "I didn't murder anyone." She said putting her hands up. "What happened here?" The officer asked. "Some lady came up to me and dumped paint on me and I guess she did all this to." Diana said uncomfortable. Joy came up with the woman. "Is this the girl?" The officer asked. "Yes sir!" Joy said. "Come with me miss." The officer said to the woman. "Wait I don't wanna press charges!" Diana said. "Are you sure?" "Yea I am sure." "Okay miss." The officer drove off.

Diana turned to the woman. "Your gunna clean up this mess! And I will sent you a bill for the dry cleaning!" Diana said. "Okay here's my number I will make sure no one else disturbs you, thanks for not pressing charges." The women said worried. "Whatever!" Diana said stoping off. But she saw her tires were slashed and 'murderer' was carved into the side of the car. "Bitch what did you do to my car!" Diana yelled. "I am so sorry I just got carried away." "Well you bill just got a lot bigger!" Diana stopped off. She called a garage to fix up her car. She changed into different clothes and washed the paint off. "Joy what are you still doing here?" Diana asked. "I will drive ya." Joy said. "Thanks." Diana hated Joys little yellow car but she dealt with it.

"Should I drop you at you place or Andy's?" Joy asked. "Andy's." Diana said. "You really love him don't ya!" Joy said smiling. "Again Joy I'm your boss this conversation is not appropriate." Diana said bluntly. "I really feel terrible about everything I said yesterday." Joy said. Diana just looked out the window. "I didn't let Gemma go to the party she was mad but I think she learned her lesson." Joy said. "See my parents knew what they were doing." Diana grunted. "I can't believe I said that. Your not a whore. And I have no right to judge your brother. And your parents have been nothing but nice." She said. Diana remained silent. Joy tried to remember all the things she said. "And I was just jealous of your friends that's why I said they only liked your wealth and status." Joy said. "You know what hurt the most!" Diana said threw tears." "What?" "You telling me Andy would be a bad father. He's the person I care about most in the world! And I felt worse when you insult him than when you insult me and my family!" Diana said. "I just said that to insult you and make you feel bad." Joy said. "I'm kinda worried about being a parent." Diana said. "Wait are you pregnant!" Joy said excited. "No! I thought I was but it was a fault positive." Diana sounded very sad. "Oh Diana I'm sorry!" Joy said surprised. "Andy took it very hard I didn't even want to tell him until I was sure, but he saw the home pregnancy and he was devastated when we went to the doctor." Diana said checking to make sure her makeup wasn't smudged. Joy pulled up at Andy's building. "You wanna come upstairs for a drink or something?" Diana asked. "Yea." Joy was happy Diana had forgiven her.

Diana walked into the lobby of Andy's building. "Goodnight ." The doorman said. "Night James." Diana said. It was clear she had been here many times. They got on the elevator and Diana slid a card which illuminated three buttons. "Andy's apartment is three floors?" Joy asked. "Well technically 4 but you can only reach the forth in the service elevator. It's were he keeps all his cars." Joy never realized how big his place was. "He's probably in the gym right now." Diana said pressing 'O'Gara 2'. The door opened and Diana walked down a few hallways to a full gym Andy was at a punching bag he was dressed in a tang top and boxers. Joy waited at the door (she felt kinda uncomfortable) but Diana went in. When he saw Diana he smiled. "You're a bit late, but your worth the wait." he said smiling. Then he grabbed her around the waist. And started making out with her.

She pushed him away after a while remembering Joy was there. "Joys here." "What's she doing here!" Andy grumbled. "I invited her up for a drink, she apologized." "Fine." Andy threw on some sweat pants and led Joy to the bar in his apartment. "I really am sorry." Joy said. "You said I would be a bad father!" Andy grunted. "I didn't mean it, you guys will be great parents! That's why we chose you for Gemma's god parents!" Andy was not satisfied with this he was about to say something but Diana whispered something in his ear. "Okay Joy but I want an apology card from Gemma!" Andy said Diana rolled her eyes at this. "Okay." Joy was happy enough being forgiven.

"Diana guess what came today!" Andy said smiling. "The vodka!" Diana asked excited. "Yup!" "Oh my gosh Joy you have to try this stuff! Andy's friend makes it, it's amazing!" Diana said. "Oh umm I will just have a Coke." Joy said. "Okay well more for us." Andy said passing Joy a can of Coke. They sure did have a lot of that stuff, sometimes Joy though they had a bit too much.


	15. Babysitting and Babies

**Two chapters today! Because nothing much happens in this one.**

 **Babysitting and Babies**.

Diana and Andy were baby sitting Gemma. As they drove Andy was still complaining "Why did you agree to do this?" Andy grudged "Come on! They haven't had a real date sense they adopted her." Diana said checking her makeup in the review mirror."She's such a brat!" Andy grumbled. "Andy come on that letter she wrote us was really thoughtful she just a little kid she doesn't know right from wrong yet she's still learning." Diana said smiling. "But I wanna spend the night with you … alone." He said. "It's not like we are staying the night!" She rolled her eyes. "But come on there's nothing to do at their place." Andy said annoyed. "We could take her out to eat!"

They knocked on the door. "Thanks again for doing this guys." Joy said. "We have Mac and cheese in the fridge for Gemma." "Oh we were thinking of taking her out to eat." Andy said disappointed. "Well she has been wanting to go to McDonald's all week. "Ugg are you kidding me!?" Diana said annoyed. "Come on Diana she loves that place." Joy said. "Well it doesn't go with my new diet." Andy rolled his eyes. "Diana we work out together every morning your body is hot as hell!" Andy said. Diana was embarrassed. "You know being under weight in unhealthy too." Fred said. Both Andy and Diana looked furious. "SHE AIN'T UNHEALTHY!" Andy yelled. "Yea I am fit, you two don't even work out!" Diana said arms crossed. "Come on guys you know he didn't mean like that." Joy said. "Well you still have to apologize." "Okay Diana I am sorry." Fred said rolling his eyes.

Fred and Joy left. "Thanks for that Andy." "That was so rude of him. He's so wimpy he should work out." Andy said. "It was really sweet of you -she wrapped her arms around his neck- l love you!" She kissed him. This was the first time either had ever said that to each other, he didn't want to make it seem like a big deal. "Love you to baby." He grabbed her cheeks and pulled his lips on hers with more pressure.

"Ewwie." Andy and Diana stopped. "Oh hi … Gemma." Diana said with her arms still wrapped around Andy's neck. "Hey kid you wanna go to McDonald's?" Andy grunted. "Yeaaaaaaa!" Gemma said dancing around. Diana looked at her like she was a freak. "Let's get going." Andy said before Diana could say anything.

They were at the counter "I want a happy meal!" Gemma said. "I will have a mc rib." Andy said. "Ummm chicken salad." Diana said. They all sat down. Diana took some of Andy's fries. "Hey! If you wanted fries you should have ordered them!" He snarled. "Okay, okay." She walked up to the counter and ordered fries. She kept picking things out or her salad. Andy shook his head she was always a picky eater.

"Hey Diana we have a game in Boston coming up wanna come?" Andy asked. "Are you kidding me? Of course!" She said laughing. "Is my dad going with guys?" Gemma asked excited. "He's gunna keep helping your mom look for jobs." Andy said. "But mommy has a job!" "She can't be my assistant forever she had a degree." Diana said. "No! Mommy is a teacher!" Gemma yelled. "Kid sit down! everyone is starting at us." Diana said. "STOP CALLING ME KID!" Gemma yelled. "Fine Gemma stop yelling your making a scene!" Diana said embarrassed. "You only dress like you do so people will stare at you!" Gemma was shocked. "Who told you that!" Andy grunted (he knew kids this age didn't say that stuff on their own) "My mom's friend Sandy said it she also called you a snob and said the only reason Andy's with you is because he likes your body." Gemma said absentmindedly. "Well none of that is true!" Andy said. "Sandy said it is!" Gemma moped. "But you should say mean stuff like that." Diana said. "But you guys have, I have herd you call Sandy fat and my mom annoying and my dad weird and you called Billy Bob a freak and …" Gemma said all the mean things she remembered them saying about people in her presence (she only knew them about two months but she had a lot to say.) "oh yea and in the car you shouted out the window 'basta…'." Diana covered Gemma's mouth before she could finish the word. "Great going Andy you thought her a swear word." Diana's said annoyed. They argued on and on. Lucky someone interrupted them.

"GEMMA!" A young man said. "Tommy!" Gemma said. "Wanna go to the play place?" Tommy asked. "Can I go?" She asked Andy and Diana. "Sure kid." She was to exited to correct them. When she was out of sight Diana started talking to Andy. "Did they not tell her that Joy lost her job! It's been like two months." "Fred is a nervous guy he probably thought it would ruin her childhood." Andy said laughing. "Imagine when he finds out you thought her a swear word." Diana laughed. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You know I don't dress for attention right?" She asked sadly. "Well your hot people can't help but stare!' Andy said smiling. "You know what she meant." Diana said angrily. "Forget about that fatty." "Don't say that! we can't keep insulting people!" "Come on babe she did something wrong I am just trying to help you." "So why do you like me?" She asked awkwardly. He rolled his eyes "Come on Diana!" "Answer!" "Well you have similar interests and your so funny you are my best friend! Even when we fight I love it." He said. "Plus your really sexy!" He whispered playfully. She groaned annoyed. "I meant it as a compliment listen I didn't make a move for TEN YEARS! If I was only after you body I would be gone by now." He was gunna say something but her phone buzzed, she checked it. "Diana you know I don't like it when you check your phone in a conversation!" Andy grumbled. "It's Fred he says its Gemma's bed time.

They arrived back at Joy and Fred's apartment. "Okay brush your teeth and go to bed." Diana said. "I don't wanna!" Gemma wined. "I don't care kid it's your bedtime." Andy's yelled. Gemma was gunna complain more but she was a bit scared of Andy. She did her bed time routine and got in bed. "I am ready for my story!" Gemma said happily. "Ugg I hate kids books will you do it please." Diana pledged. "Okay." Andy went to Gemma's room.

"Okay their once was an ugly duckling …" Diana waited for Andy but after a while she got kinda bored. She decided she would listen to the story. She walked to Gemma's room and slid the door open. "My grandma what big teeth you have …" Andy was even doing a voice Diana let out a little smile. (This was the third story he had read her he was really having fun.) Diana didn't go in anymore she just stood at the door. Andy was so sweet maybe he would be a good farther.

Gemma fell asleep. He put the book on the small shelf and turned to see Diana standing in the door. "Oh go ahead make your sassy comments." Andy whispered so not to wake Gemma. "No no I thought it was really sweet." She whispered. "You ain't kidding?" He asked unsure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Let's go watch a movie!" She smiled.

Andy laid down on the small couch. "Come on sit up!" Diana said. "No way missy I was working hard with the team today I am resting." He said leaning back. "Fine then!" She said. Then she climbed up next to him (practically on top of him the couch was so small.) They both fell asleep.

Joy and Fred came in a few hours later. Fred went right to Gemma's room to check on her. Joy stared at Andy and Diana smiling. She was so happy for them she was waiting forever for them to get together and they were so happy. She walked over to them quietly. "Hey guys wake up!" She said calmly.

They woke up. "She wasn't to much trouble was she?" Fred asked. "No it was real easy." Andy said. "Oh you loved it baby." Diana laughed. "So did you." Andy retorted. "Yea, it might be nice to have kids someday." Diana said. "Woah! Serious!" Andy said excited. "Well yea but not for a while." Diana said winking at Andy. "Thanks for watching Gemma again." Joy said. "You sure she's okay?" Fred asked. "She's fine!" Andy yelled "Now let us leave!"

When they got to the car Andy could hardly concentrate on the road. With his tiredness and Diana saying she wanted kids, he had a lot to think about. But he wasent thinking about the tree he was about to hit. "ANDY!" He noticed it. He put his arm over Diana.

 **CRASH**.


	16. Injuries and inquiries

**Injury and inquiries.**

Both Diana and Andy were knocked out by the impact. An ambulance came. Diana just got had some scrapes and bruises she covered them up with makeup. When she was done she wanted to know how Andy was doing. She asked the desk. "Do you know where Andy O'Gara's room is?" The nurse told her the room.

When she arrived in the room Andy was lying on the bed he looked much worse than she did. "Oh Andy what happened to you!" She said concerned. "THEY DONT KNOW! I THOUGHT WITH ALL OUR TAX DOLLARS GOING TO BUILDING THIS HOSPITAL YOU THINK THEY WOULD KNOW HOW TO USE IT!" Andy yelled. "Come on babe, it just takes time." She walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "I am sure your gunna be fine just calm down." She kissed his cheek "How are you?" He asked. "I'm fine." The doctor came in. "Hello Mr.O'Gara we looked at your x-rays and we have some bad news … we are afraid that the impact has resulted in … (the doctor looked at Andy then at Diana.) I am sorry sir but you will not be able to … conceive a child." The doctor sounded very apologetic. Diana was shocked and Andy was furious. "I would also advise that you avoid intimacy for a week." The doctor said mostly looking at Diana. "I will leave you two alone."

Nether of them talked for a good three minutes. The silence was just making it worse for her. She looked at Andy for the first time since the announcement, he was crying. "Andy there's always adoption look at Joy and Fred." She said. "They adopted because they couldn't wait not because because they couldn't!" He yelled. "Babe they will love you just the same." She said starting to cry aswell. "Don't matter anyway, I shouldn't be a dad!" His voice was uncarictoristicly quite. "Andy! You would be a great dad." Diana rubbing his shoulder. "You said it yourself my temper is out of control!" His voice was a bit louder. "Andy I have only seen you cry once before this and that was when your parents died." She started right in his eyes. "You really care about family I mean the team is kinda like a family and I know you would do anything for any of them even the camera men. You care about people that's what a farther dose." After this there was a silence. "Andy just because you can't have kids doesn't mean you can't be a dad to someone." She said. He smiled a little "come here!" He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

She looked on the bedside table and saw "Apartments magazine." "Are you thinking of moving?" She asked. "Oh umm … yea." He answered trying to hide the magazine. "Why you love your place?" "Well umm… truth is I was gunna ask you to move in with me." He said this very quickly; but she heard him. She just looked at him stunned; he continued. "You never 100% liked my place so I was looking for one we would both like." He said embarrassed. "It's okay of you don't want to." "No I was actually thinking the same I mean we spend every night together anyway!" She sounded very exited. "Fantastic." This really lifted his spirits. "We can start looking when we get back from Boston." She said. That was his queue to ask the second part of his question. "Actually I was thinking we could look at some in Boston." He added. She sat up straight. "Move to Boston?" She asked surprised. "Just if we find a good place." "But your job, I can move to a new studio just fine but how will you get another coaching job?" He was worried about this question. "Listen Diana I have been thinking a lot and I have talked it over with tons of people from the team (he took a deep breath) this will be my last season as a coach." She gasped. "I wasn't fired, I chose to quit … nothing finalized yet but I think I will be one of the commentators. Oh and you can't tell anyone!" Andy said. She just stared at him. "Diana?" "Sorry I just don't know." She said. "Just see how you like the city next week."

They were interrupted by a nurse opening the door. "Miss visiting hours are over." "Wait am I staying the night?" Andy asked annoyed. "Yea your on to many pain killers to be left alone. Did nobody tell you?" The nurse asked. "No, no one did! Because this is the worst hospital in all of San Francisco!" Andy grumbled. "Well she still has to leave." The nurse said annoyed. "Andy call me and I will pick you up okay?" Diana asked distracting him. "You got it babe." He said. They exchanged a quick kiss and she left the room.

The next day Diana was there before Joy for once. When Joy came in she was ready to tell her about last night but Joy interrupted her before they could. "Diana guess what!" Joy said excited. "I just came from the doctor and … I'm pregnant!" Joy was expecting Diana to be happy but she couldn't tell how Diana was feeling. "Are you okay Diana?" Joy asked. "Oh yea. Congrats Joy." Diana said with as much excitement as she could muster. Joy sat down next to Diana. "Are you sure your okay?" Joy asked. "Yes Joy!" Diana didn't want to make Joy sad after such happy news. When Diana turned around Joy saw a large DARK purple bruise on the back of Diana's neck. Joy was shocked. "Did Andy hit you?" Joy asked scared. "What! No!" Diana said appalled at the accusation. "He would never hurt me! And if I would leave him if he did!" Joys eyes looked sad. "Then were did you get the bruise?" Joy asked. "What bruise!?" Diana thought she covered them all up. "On the back of your neck." Diana was going to have to explain what happened even if it did bring down Joys good mood.

"Don't freak out but … Andy and I got in a car accident." Diana said calmly. Joy inhaled deeply. "It was just a tree and Andy is … fine." She said that last word very worried. "Are you alright?" Joy asked nervous. "Yea I didn't even need stitches but Andy …" she could not say it. "Diana what's wrong with Andy!" Diana stayed silent. "IS HE IS A COMMA!" Joy yelled. "You sound like Fred." Diana said laughing. "Tell me!" Joy usually didn't raise her voice. Diana breathed deeply. "He's fine he I don't … he's fine." "Diana please tell me! I am his friend please tell me!" Joy said putting her hand on Diana's shoulder. Diana started crying a bit. "He can't have … a … he can't have kids." Joy stood there still. "Oh Diana … I'm sorry I … I didn't mean." Joy felt like she was bragging to Diana now. "It's okay Joy and I am very happy for you; don't feel bad about it." She was smiling a little bit. "How far along are you?" "Three months exactly to the date of our wedding day." Joy said smiling. "Dose Gemma know yet?" "Well … not yet." Diana could not imagine how Gemma would respond. "Oh guess what!" Diana asked excited. "What?" "Andy asked me to move in with him!" "Oh you know Fred and I were expecting that." Joy said happily. "Yea and he wants to move to Boston." Diana said forgetting she wasn't supposed to tell. "WHAT! You guys are moving?" Joy said sadly. "Only if we can't find a place." Diana said hopefully. "But do you wanna live in Boston?" Joy said. "Well I looked on there tourist website and it looks like an amazing city!" Diana said smiling. "And Andy loves it so much!" "Who's gunna coach the team?" Joy said confused. Diana had to come up with a lie quick. "Oh we will only live there in the off season."

Later Diana was helping a costumer and Joy was organizing stuff. Then Diana's phone started ringing. Joy looked at the phone and saw it was Andy. This costumer was very important. She answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey ba… wait who is this?"

"It's Joy Diana's busy. Are you okay?"

"Let me talk to Diana!"

"Andy she's with a costumer."

"I am more important to her than any costumer!"

"Andy I know you are, but she's at work."

"I wanna talk to her! Please put me on with her!"

"She should be done soon!"

"Tell her to call me back when she's done!"

"Wait Andy are you alright?"

"Yea I just need to talk to her."

"Andy you know what I mean. You spent the night in the hospital!"

"I'm fine I just got a few scratches but I can leave now, so tell Diana to pick me up!"

"Just a few scratches?"

"Yea."

"Diana told me that you're … unable to…"

"SHE TOLD YOU!"

"Andy it's okay!"

"No it's not! I can't believe she told you!"

"Andy! Please don't blame her!"

"Just tell her to pick me up!"

Andy hung up.

A few minutes later Diana was done with the costumer. "Diana. Andy called." Joy said. "Can I pick him up?" Diana asked excited. "Yea, do you want me to cancel the rest of your appointments?" Joy asked. "Yea! He will need me to take care of him!" She said smiling. "Okay I will reschedule them." Joy said a bit worried. He sounded very angry on the phone.

Diana pulled up to the hospital and saw Andy. He opened the door and she leaned in to kiss him but he pushed her away. "Hey what's your problem!" Diana said annoyed. "You told Joy about my problem!" Andy grumbled. "I didn't want to she just got like all crazy. I mean come on! She's our friend she should know." Diana said confused. "You know it's embarrassing!" He yelled. "Andy it's Joy she's not gunna judge you!" Diana said. "She has a family! She doesn't know what it's like for us." Andy said his voice shaking. "Andy we are still gunna have a family!" Diana said. "I'm just worried, my parents never got to be grandparents and I want your parents to have what mine always wanted." she didn't know how to respond. "Please don't leave me Diana!" Andy pleaded. Diana was surprised "Andy I am never gunna leave you!" She pulled up to his building and went with him up to his apartment. "Can I get you anything babe?" Diana said. "Doctor said I need to rest and drink lots of water …oh… and an ice pack." Andy said a bit embarrassed. "Okay." She said smiling a bit.

She helped him to his room and got his stuff. "Tell me if you need anything else okay." She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "Nah its okay you can go back to work." He said. "Joy already rescheduled everything. I'm not leaving." She smiled. "You know sometimes your to good." He laughed.

She was in his kitchen (she was making him his favorite dinner to surprise him.) his landline rang. "Hello." "Hey Diana it's Fred. Joy told me what happened to Andy. Is he alright?" Fred asked worried. "Yea he's asleep right now but the doctor said there wasn't anything else wrong with him." Diana was still very sad about it. "Joy had the idea of going over there tonight, do you think Andy would be okay with that?" Fred asked. Diana though for a bit. "It might cheer him up a bit." She said. "Okay we will be there tonight." He said. "Thanks see ya tonight!"

(…)

Joy and Fred came Joy made some rice crispy squares. "Hey guys Andy's in the living room those pain killers are kinda wearing him out." She said. "I made him some treats!" Joy said heading to the living room Diana followed her. Fred pulled Diana aside.

"Diana is he worried about not having kids?" Fred asked. "Yea ." Diana said. "Are you worried?" He asked. Diana looked at the floor "I am … I know we can adopt and everything but … it's not the same." She said crying a bit. "Diana sometimes it's okay to be worried." He hugged his friend. "You know you were the first friend I made in San Francisco and you introduced me to Andy I should really spend more time with you." Diana said. "DIANA FRED WERE ARE YOU TWO!?" Andy was screaming. "We should go." Fred said. "Give me a minute." Diana said wiping her eyes and retouching her makeup. "Okay." Fred went to living room.

"Where's Diana?" Andy grunted. "She'll be out in a sec." Fred said. "So you guys are moving to Boston!" Joy said happily. "Is there anything she didn't tell you?" Andy said jokingly. "Wait Andy who will coach the team?" Fred asked. "Oh they will only life there in the of season." Joy said. "Is that what Diana told you?" Andy said smiling. "Yea! Please don't get mad at her." Joy said "Oh I'm not!" Andy said smiling even more. Diana came in she walked over and set next to Andy.

"So how's the job search going?" Diana asked. "Well I got a job with the Raiders for next season but Joy isn't having as much luck." Fred said. "I got a job as a part time tutor but still can't find a full time teaching job." Joy said still smiling. "Joy you need to start looking harder!" Diana said worried. "But I can keep being your assistant right?" Joy pleaded. "Umm… Andy can I talk to you in the other room please!" Diana said. "Why?" Andy asked angrily. "Just please!" Diana said. "Fine!" Andy stomped out of the room with Diana.

"What was that about!" Andy yelled. "Andy we have to tell them your retiring!" Diana whispered. "Why you gotta tell everyone everything!" Andy yelled. "Listen Joys gunna be out of a job when we move at the end of the season she has to start looking more seriously!" Diana yelled. "Okay but let me tell them!" Andy said. "Okay." She said. She was heading back in but he grabbed her and pulled her in close. "I love ya okay." He whispered. "I know that!" She laughed. "I don't mean it like that most women your age would have left if I couldn't have kids. That's for staying babe!" He hugged her very tight. "Andy those girls would be the stupidest people in the world!" She said. "Now Joy and Fred are probably wondering what's going on!"

They entered the room. Andy sat down. "Guys when Diana and I move to Boston we won't be coming back." Andy said. "Wait did you get fired!" Fred asked nervously. "NO STICK I DIDNT. I CHOSE TO RETIRE FROM COACHING!" Andy yelled very angry. "Andy calm down." Diana said rubbing his arms. "Wait so your gunna move to Boston at the end of the season … and live there year round?" Joy asked. "Yea." Diana said. Joy looked very hurt "thanks for telling me."


	17. Boston and Breakups

**(A lot of things in the beginning are from the tv show 'Cheers')**

 **Sorry about the wait**

The team had just come off a win and Andy was celebrating in the locker room he told Diana to meet him at a bar he used to go to. When she arrived the bartender took notice. She sat down at the bar "What can I get ya?" He asked. "Just a Sprite." She said. "So you ever been with a pro athlete before?" The bartender asked passing her the can. Andy had warned her about this guy. "Yea I have." She said smiling. "Oh really? I've never gotten that response before." He said surprised. "Hey your Sam 'mayday' Malone. Aren't ya?" "Yes I am!" He said satisfied. "So what's your name?" He asked. "Diana!" The waitress next to her screamed. "Carla calm down will ya!" Sam whispered harshly. "Sorry Sam it's just that name (she shuttered.) so many bad memories." Carla said. Sam rolled his eyes. "So what you do like what's your job?" Sam asked. "I work in fashion." Diana said. A mailman came up. "Ya know many of our modern day fashions are based on what cavemen wore." He said confidently. "I don't think that's true." Diana said. "Well it is many don't know because they don't wanna be seen as a cave man." He said walking away to a fat man giving the crazy sign. Diana laughed a little.

Sam looked just over Diana's shoulder at a man looking under a table with a flashlight on his phone. "Hey Woody! What are you doing?" "I lost my phone Sam!" He said worried. "Wood check your hand." Sam said annoyed. He looked "Oh thanks Sam!"

The door was Andy. "You gotta lot a nerve showing your face around here O'Gara!" Carla yelled. "Leve him alone Carla." Sam said. "Sorry Sam but I just don't think it's okay to betray your city!" Carla said. "Come sit here Andy." Sam said pointing to a bar stool.

He sat down next to Diana and kissed her. "Oh your Andy's Diana!" Sam said. "Yea!" "So what can I get ya?" "Nothing we gotta start looking for houses!" He said kissing Diana's cheek.

They got in a rental car and Diana put an address in the gps app. "Okay just turn down this street." Diana said. Andy looked down a street "Ehh I know a short cut!" "Andy this app is really good this is the fastest way." "I said no!" "Ugg come on!" "I SAID I KNOW A SHORT CUT!" Andy rarely yelled that loudly (at least to her). "Alright."

They pulled up to a large mansion. "Andy this place is almost to big." "It will fill up when we start adopting!" He sounded very excited. After that they went to a smaller place (a fancy condo).

For dinner they got room service. "I kinda liked the condo more." Diana said. "Yea the mansion was a bit to big. "Yea." She kissed his cheek but something plagued on her mind.

"Why were you so worried about going down that street?" She held his hand. "I really did know a short cut!" "It took us 20 extra minutes!" "Just drop it okay!" "Andy tell me!" "Do you have to know everything your such a gossip!" "Andy I'm your girlfriend you have to tell me!"

It took a few minutes but she convinced him to tell her. "My parents used to live there." "Oh Andy. Why didn't you tell me?" "They would have loved you!" He looked like he was both sad and happy. "I would have loved to meet them!" "Come on we got a flight early in the morning!"

(Months later)

Diana had a surprise date for Andy she wore only stuff he had bought her over the years. She even wore no make up and let her hair down. She walked into his office. "Hey baby!" "Diana I didn't know we had plans tonight?" He was at his desk. She walked over and sat in his lap facing him she played with his tie.

"You like how I look?" She asked. "You look beautiful!" He kissed her. "I got a whole night planed for us!" She was very excited. "Can't tonight, gotta finish these plays." "Come on can't you do that tomorrow!" "No we got practice tomorrow!" He pulled her off of him."Andy I thought you would be exited!" She was very grumpy with him. "How is this any different than you left me in Detroit!" "Well…" "it's not!"

His assistant came in. "Here's you messages from the day." "Thanks Tiffany!" Andy smiled at her. Diana turned on Andy when she left. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Diana yelled. "What?" Andy asked. "You used to look at me like that!" "What are you accusing me of Diana!" "Are you sleeping with her behind my back!" (They had been fighting more and more over the last few months and this was the tipped point)

"Diana I am sick and tired of your jealous and hypocritical attitude!" He yelled. "Your sick and tired of me? You can't keep an erection!" Diana retorted "So you just see me as a sex object!" Andy was furious. "No…Andy it's just…" Truth was she felt self conscious about it. She thought he saw her as unattractive or that she was doing a bad job.

"You know what these last few months I don't think either of us were having any fun in this relationship." Andy said sadly. "No Andy I love you!" "Diana were over…I'm sorry." He sounded very sad. "Your gunna go off with that Tiffany slut aren't you!" She yelled. "Diana there's no one else!" He yelled. "When did I start disappointing you?" She was crying. "Just get out Diana!" "No Andy I'm not leaving!"

"GET OUT NOW!" He threw a stapler at her she dodged it. "Andy!" "Get out!" His face was bright red. She left but she didn't want to. She got in her car. She wanted to talk to someone. She called her friend Juliana. "Hey Julia umm … Andy just broke up with me think I could come over?" "Sorry sweetie me and Marisa are playing our party." "Oh okay." She hung up. She called Joy. "Hey Joy … um are you doing anything tonight?" "I thought you had plans with Andy?" "Well um he dumped me." "Oh honey … you were having problems before but I didn't know it was this serious. Come right over!"

Diana arrived in Joys apartment. She knocked on the door less confidently than usual. "Hey Diana sit down, Sandy's brought cake!" Joy said trying to cheer her up. Diana saw Sandy at the table. "You didn't tell me Sandy was going to be here." Diana said critically (she was still upset about Sandy pretty much calling her a slut and saying Andy only liked her for her body.) "I know you two aren't best friends but Sandy is really good at helping with break ups." Joy said smiling. "Listen Diana I am very sorry for offending you. I have forgiven you for insulting me I hope you will forgive me." Sandy said looking at Diana sympathetically. "Whatever!" Diana said rolling her eyes "Have some cake." Joy said happily. "I'm not hungry." Diana said moody. "I will take some." Sandy said taking a huge slice. Diana chuckled. Joy looked at her warning. "What?" Sandy snarled. "Oh, nothing!" Diana said smiling. "I said I forgave you. Stop insulting me!" Sandy said. "You always get so critical on everything when something bad happens to you." Joy said. "Come on she's FAT I know it you know it! Hell I bet her doctor knows it all to well!" Diana joked. "At least I don't look like an anorexic Barbie!" Sandy yelled. "I'm not anorexic! Andy would tell you that." She said. "Diana he's not here! You have to learn to stand up for yourself now!" They were interrupted by Fred coming out of the bedroom "Keep it down! You will wake Gemma!" He stopped when he saw Diana "What are you doing here?" "Andy broke up with me." She said annoyed. "What! I can't believe that." Fred said siting down next to Diana. "He always said he thought I looked kinda over the top…like a doll. You think that's why he broke up with me?" She said. "Honey I don't think it had anything to do with your appearance." Joy said frowning. "He didn't tell you a reason? He's usually so direct." Fred asked. "Well he well we talked a bit." Diana said. "What did he say?" Fred asked.

She told them the story and the words they exchanged, when she got to the part about the stapler Fred was shocked. "No,he…he was going to hurt you?" Fred asked shocked and scared mostly scared. "It missed me!" Diana yelled. "But he meant to hurt you!" Fred said looking at her sympathetically. "I broke his toe at your wedding and he forgave me!" Diana said crying a bit. "Stop trying to defend his actions." Sandy said (even though she didn't like Diana she hated Andy more) "He's been really stressed lately." Diana said she was going to go on but her phone buzzed she was hoping it was Andy. It wasn't. It was her two 'besties' "Is that Andy?" "No it's Marisa and Juliana." Diana said checking the text. "Oh" Joy never liked these girls they were very stuck up, were materialistic and only cared about appearance and status. "Oh Juliana got me a date with the channel 8 news guy!" Diana said excited. "Oh he's cute!" Joy said smiling. "Yea and he will definitely make Andy jealous!" Diana said texting. "You have to be doing this to move on from him and find someone new not to make him jealous!" Sandy said sadly. "I know I know it's just…Andy meant so much to me." She started crying a bit. "Diana are you sure your ready to start dating again it's okay if you aren't I mean you and Andy…" "I am definitely ready!" Dina said confidently. "Are you sure?" "Yea!" "Diana it's okay…" "IM FINE!" This scream woke Gemma. "Oh no!" Fred said running to help her back to sleep. "I'm going." Diana said flipping her hair. She walked out the door. "I don't think she's over him." Sandy said. "I don't think she ever will be!" Joy said.

Diana got in her car; ten minutes later her car started making a weird noise then the gas stopped. "I just filled it up!" She said annoyed. She rolled to the side. When she opened the hood a load of smoke came out. She didn't know much about cars. A red truck pulled her up behind her. She couldn't see very well threw all the smoke. "You need any help?" Asked a gruff voice. She recognized the voice. "Umm…I" "Diana?" She walked out of the smoke. "Hi." "I will call my mechanic! He will fix this up for ya." Andy said. He called and they wanted in his truck listening to the radio. "Now our artist to watch this song is off his new album that comes out next month unless your one of the lucky few who picked it up early!" They listened to the song and tried not to look at each other. The song ended "That guy's really good." Diana said. "I have his album back at my apartment!" "Really!" She said excited. "You wanna come over and listen!" Andy asked. "Andy were broken up!" Diana said. "It's just one album!" He grunted. "Okay …Okay!"

They arrived at his apartment and he put on the album. They weren't talking much. A very slow and romantic song came on. "Hey … Andy you wanna dance? Like just for fun!" "yea bab…Diana." He held her very close they both knew this wasn't just for fun. She pulled him in closer and stared at him they stopped dancing and just held each other. He couldn't resist it anymore he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away "sorr…" he stopped when he saw how happy she looked. "It's okay Andy … just old habits I guess." She couldn't stop herself from smiling. They were starting at each other again. They both launched at each other and kissed. "Let's go upstairs Andy!" She giggled. "Oh YES! Baby."


	18. Rebounds and Regrets

Diana woke up in the arms of her ex, Andy. She wasn't sure what to do. He looked so peaceful, she never wanted to leave him again. But he was a complete asshole to her. But she should not have snapped at him. But he deserved it! But she missed him. But he … she still loved him. She felt disgusted with herself for still waiting him.

He grunted awake. "Huh?" He blinked around then saw Diana. "Oh no Diana what did we do last night!" He yelled. She was heartbroken clearly he didn't feel the same way about her anymore. "I don't know!" She said faking shock. "You … you should go." He said pulling the sheets over him. She didn't want to go but she didn't want to make him more angry with her. "Oh-okay Andy." She said putting on her clothes and shoes. She walked out neither of them saying a word.

As she closed the door he was left alone. He started smiling a little bit. "I remember what we did, your amazing babe." He frowned a bit. "I miss ya Diana." He got ready very slowly that morning.

When Diana arrived at work she saw Joy waiting on the steps. She had to get a taxi because her car was still in the shop. "Sorry my car is broken." She said. Joy was confused. "Are those the same clothes you were wearing last night?" Joy asked Diana rarely wore the same thing twice much less two days in a row. "Umm…I just … I read somewhere … Shakira dose it so it's probably… like the next big thing!" Diana said pretending to check her nails. "But your makeup is all smudged and your hair's kinda messy." Joy said not in a mean way she was concerned. "It's all in fashion you just don't understand!" Diana could not think of a better excuse. Joy smelt something it wasn't her usual perfume. "Is that Andy's cologne?" Joy asked raising her eyebrow. "WHAT! NO!" Diana said suddenly. Joy knew she was lying his cologne was very exclusive. "Diana! Why did you go back to him!" Joy asked. Diana unlocked the door rushed inside.

"Diana! I am not letting you off that easy!" Joy yelled after her. "I didn't go to him!" Diana yelled. "Did he come to you?" Joy said. "Well sort of." Diana said smiling a little bit. "What did he do!" Joy asked angrily. "Well when I was coming back from your place my car stopped working and then Andy drove by and he paid for my car to be fixed at his garage which is like really nice!" her smile kept getting bigger. "So you slept with him?" Joy said annoyed. "Don't say it like that! It didn't start of with that it just lead to it." She said her smile was gone now. "It doesn't matter anyway he didn't remember anything." Joy saw her friend looked extremely sad. "Diana do you still care about him … romantically?" Joy said not sure what answer she wanted to hear. "No I don't he was a a …" she was lying she couldn't bring herself to insult him. "Just focus on your date with the news anchor tonight!" Joy said excited.

(Levi stadium)

Andy was rushing around trying to find Fred. He finally found him going over the plays he was working on the night before. "There you are Fred, so are those plays safe? We need to start practicing them." Andy said. Fred's hands were shaking. "Wow your more nervous than usual!" Andy said laughing. "Diana told us what you did last night." He grunted. "She told you we slept together!" Andy grunted half angry half exited. "What! No she told us you guys broke up!" Fred said confused. "My office now!" Andy yelled. He took the plays and handed them to an assistant coach. "Do these with the team!"

Andy paced his office and Fred just sat staring at the stapler still on the floor. Andy noticed him staring at it. "You know I regret it right?" Andy whispered. "I am still shocked you threw something at her." Fred said solemnly. "I don't think she's ever gunna forgive me." Andy said adjusting his collar. "But she slept with you didn't she?" Fred asked. "Yea but I don't know we both were acting strangely this morning." Andy said angry with himself. "I can't believe she went back to you, I really thought she had more self confidence." Fred said. Andy turned on him furiously. "DONT SAY THAT ABOUT HER, SHE IS PERFECT AND AMAZING, YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT MY GIRLFRIEND IS SOO MUCH BETTER THAN YOURS!" Andy yelled. "JOY is my wife! And Diana's not your girlfriend anymore!" Fred said insulted. Andy put his hand on his forehead. "I'm so sorry man I just … I love her so much!" He felt like crying. "Tell ya what we will go to that bar you like to cheer ya up what ya say? I'll invite Joy!" Fred said hopefully. "Thanks buddy!"

(Back at Diana's studio.)

Diana was wearing a short tight low cut sleek black dress and her makeup was very thick. "You need me to drive ya?" Joy asked. "No he's picking me up!" A bark black sports car pulled up. The news caster came out and opened the passenger door. Joy saw him staring at Diana's ass.

Joy came to the bar were she was meeting Andy and Fred. "Hey guys!" She said excited. Andy was not interested in small talk. "Was Diana excited about her date?" "Umm she didn't really talk about it." Joy said. "Were are they going?" Andy asked. "I don't know?" Joy wish she asked. "I'm thinking of asking out Tiffany." Andy said. "Your assistant!" Fred said shocked. "Yea I know she'll make Diana pay attention to me again." "Come on Andy! Tiffany is almost 12 years younger than you!" Fred grumbled. "I know I know I just want her to know that I'm over her." Andy grumbled.

A few minutes later Diana walked in with her date. They sat down at the bar. Joy prayed Andy wouldn't notice. But the people at the table next to them ruined it. "Hey that's the news guy! Let's get a picture!" Andy watched the people and saw Diana. He just watched them and didn't say anything.

The news guy pushed up close to Diana and wrapped his leg around her's he put his hand on her ass. Andy looked grumpy. "The burgers are really good here!" Diana said excited. "I don't think you should eat a burger!" He said snobbish. "What?" "I mean your a bit chubby. But if you watch what you eat you will be down in a week." He kissed her cheek. "Wait what?" She was feeling self conscious. "Or ya could just go to the bathroom and ya know." He was doing a puking sign. Diana pushed herself away from him. Andy had had enough he walked up to the news guy.

"You shouldn't say that about a lady!" He grumbled. "Andy get out of here!" She said embarrassed. "I can handle this baby!" The anchor said. "I don't think we should take health advice from a 200 pound meat head!" He said. "You think telling her to barf is healthy!" Andy yelled. "If it gets her skinny." Diana was crying a bit. "You are a rude, disrespectful, terrible…" he was interrupted by a bottle hitting him in the head. "Andy!" He held his head.

Diana turned around and faced her date. "Let's get out of here!" He said laughing. "Are you kidding me! Look what you did!" She yelled. "Come on he's an idiot asshole!" He said. "No that's you! I want you to leave!" She said with sass. "I don't wanna date a fatty anyway! Have fun with wimpy there!" He said pointing to Andy. She wanted to hit him but she heard Andy groan.

"Andy!" She walked over to him. The bartender passed her some bandages and rags. "Thanks." She was putting on the bandaids. He hugged her. She was surprised. "I'm sorry." "Andy it's okay that guy was disgusting!" She said rubbing his back. "Don't believe any of the stuff he said, your not fat Diana." He almost cried. "I have been gaining a bit." Diana said critically. "Diana it's not notable! Please I don't wanna have to call the doctor!" He was serious. "You don't have to!" She said quickly. She held him very tight.

"I really am sorry." He said sadly. "You already said that!" She said laughing. "No I'm sorry I threw the stapler at you!" "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating!" She said. "Why did you have to bring up the erection!" He whispered. "I just … uhh… was I doing a bad job?" "No it was the accident we were in … i got some pills." She stared at him confused. "Last night was good wasn't it?" He asked smiling. "You did remember!" She said excited. "How could I forget something so amazing!" He whispered, she smiled. "You okay, Diana?" Fred asked suddenly. She kept staring at Andy. "Yea I'm good!" She said smiling.

They all joined Joy at the table. "So I'm guessing the date didn't go well?" Joy said. "Just drop it guys." Andy said. "Thank you." Diana said smiling. They spent the next few hours talking and eating. Andy was wordlessly starting at Diana. She was also stealing some glances. It was just like before they were dating.


	19. SuperBowls and super happy

Diana and Andy were dating again for two months, although the first month they said they were just friends. But Andy had other things to focus on. It was the Super Bowl and the 49ers were playing the Colts in Denver. Andy haven't really seen her recently but she understood. Diana and her brother (now out of prison!) were in one of the luxury boxes at the top of the stadium Diana even agreed to wear a 49ers jersey (it was his a jersey with his number from his player days)

Joy and Fred watched from home. Fred's job with the team ended after the regular season (he wasn't high enough up in the team to get tickets anyway) Fred was very worried, when Andy announced his retirement many fans were angry.

He remembered some of the things fans had said. 'Whys he retiring! He's only like 35 or something!' 'We have been great! I mean he's won us a super bowl turned the whole team around' Andy had to win or the taunting would get even worse. There were also terrible rumors of the reasons of his retirement.

At halftime the 49ers were down two touchdowns, Andy was furious. His face was bright red and he was yelling. He had already broken a clipboard and knocked over two coolers of Gatorade. The half time show was Rhianna. Diana was very happy about that.

Andy must have said something in the locker room because the team came back fighting. But so did the Colts. It all came down to a 27 yard field goal. If they made this the Colts would win the super bowl, If they missed the 49ers would win. Everyone was on the edge of their seat. Somehow the colts missed it. And Andy had won his third Super Bowl!

They all ran on to the field, the crowd was amazed a pro missed that field goal. Up in the box Diana and her brother were celebrating with the others in the box. A security guard taped Diana on the shoulder. "Miss, Coach O'Gara has requested your presence on the field. "Seriously! Okay!" Diana went with the guard. It took a while for Diana to get down there and she missed a lot of excitement on the field.

The players poured Gatorade on Andy and he was to happy to be mad. He went to shake the opposing coaches hand and they congratulated him. An interviewer came up to him and tried to ask him questions but he could hardly hear over all the celebrations. He never really liked reporters anyway. He went to hug ever player and every coach, finally presented the Lombardi trophy. The quarter back was MVP and gave a speech.

Then Diana finally arrived, she was brought straight to Andy, the player noticed this. "Take it away Coach!" The player said smiling at Diana. He pulled Diana up to the podium with him. "Andy what are you doing?" She asked. He took the microphone.

"As many of you know this was my last game ever! Football has given me something that I could not have gotten any other way I love this sport and I love this team! I leave it with a heavy hart but capable hands!" The crowd started cheering.

"Now many are confused by my decision and there's been a lot of rumors… I want to put them all to rest." He turned to Diana. "This woman is Diana Gross. I've known Diana for almost eleven years. She's my best friend. My girlfriend and I brought her up here for a very special reason." He bent down on one knee and took out a small black box. He opened it. Inside was a beautiful 20 kt diamond gold ring. "I've been waiting so long to ask you this… Diana will you marry me?"

A million thoughts were going threw her head. She'd been wanting to hear him asked her that for years. He's so thoughtful. What if she said no just to mess with him. She couldn't wait to be Andy wife, she could not believe all that stood in the way of what she wanted for ten years was three little letters.

Although all those thoughts were going threw her head she only took her two seconds to answer. "Duh!" He got of his knee and kissed her when they broke the kiss she smiled at him. "You're all sticky!" She said jokingly. "You can blame these guys for that!" Andy said pointing to the team. "It's okay Andy!" Diana said smiling. "Man engagement ring and super bowl ring!" One of the players said. As they made their way to the locker room for more celebrations, they were greeted with congratulations from players and team workers (even from the other team) and fans in the stands. Diana's phone was buzzing like crazy but she didn't check it all night, she was to exited. This was a day he would remember forever, it was the best day of his life.


	20. Wedding planning and whining

**Wedding planning**

 **Someone asked what celebrities I imagine the emotions look like so here ya go.**

 **Anger - Payton Manning**

 **Disgust- Janina Gavankar**

 **Joy - Hillary Swank**

 **Fear - Simon Helberg**

Three days later Andy and Diana were starting the wedding planning. "Okay first we should pick a venue!" Diana said opening a file on her computer. "I have a place in mind!" Andy said smiling. He pulled out pictures of the church were every single one of his family members (parents,grandparents,aunts,uncles,cousins ect.) were married for the last 89 years. She looked at them and laughed "we are not getting married there!" She said disgusted. "Diana everyone in my family gets married here!" He grumbled. "Well maybe it's time for a change?"' She said hopefully. "Diana come on you have been to weddings here before weren't they pretty?" He said. She thought about this they weren't at all up to her standards it was old,boring and tiny. "Isn't there anywhere else!" She said annoyed. "Tell ya what I get this and you can have anyplace ya want for the reception!" Andy said. "Andy I am not getting married in church that only fits 60 people!" Diana wanted to invite more than that. "You can invite more to the reception!" Andy grumbled. "So I can have a nice reception but not a WEDDING!" Diana said sadly. "We have to compromise!" Andy said (he learned that in one of his anger classes.) "Andy I have been dreaming about this since I was five! I wanna feel like a princess." She said. "Well your certainly acting like one!" Andy yelled. Diana just started at him. "You know Diana this is my wedding to!" Andy said putting his coat. "I'm going to Fred's!" Andy yelled. "I gotta go to work anyway!" Diana said.

(At Fred's apartment.)

Andy banged on the door. Fred opened it nervously. "Oh it's you Andy." He said relived. Andy just walked in at sat down "How did you and Joy manage planing your wedding without killing each other?" He asked. "Well Joy and I aren't as stubborn." Fred said. "Watch it boy I'm angry enough!" Andy yelled. Fred was a bit fearful but remembered how nerve-racking wedding planning was. "Its all comprise give and take." "I tried! (He handed him the pictures.) I said if we get married here she can pick the place for the reception." Andy grunted. "Well Andy even I know Diana would hate this place." Fred said. "You know I don't even care about how fancy it is or nothing I have waited for so long! I just wanna marry her asap!" Andy said. "Then why not agree to a venue change?" Fred asked. "My parents got married there … it just would be nice to … feel like they were there … they never got to meet Diana." Andy was speaking very quite. His parents had been dead for nine years now but he still though about them a lot. "Did you tell Diana that?" Fred asked. "NO! She would just call me a sap!" Andy yelled. "Andy you should tell her she would understand." Fred said. "It's worth a shot." He said grabbing his phone.

(At Diana and Joys work.)

Diana huffed in "You okay Diana?" Joy asked. "Just hate wedding planning!" Diana said rolling her eyes. "Maybe you should get a wedding planner?" Joy suggested. "No I can handle it. I am gunna get the wedding I have always dreamed of!" Diana said confidently. "Diana it's Andy's wedding too." Joy said worried. "But… I … I know how to do this stuff I already have it planed!" She said smiling. "Dose Andy have any input?" Diana scoffed and ruled her eyes. "He doesn't know what's best. I am gunna make this wedding amazing!" She said primping herself in the mirror. "Is Andy okay with that?" Joy asked. "He will be!" Diana said smiling. Joy shook her head "So Andy doesn't want anything to do with the wedding?" Joy asked confused. "Well… he wants a certain venue but I am not gunna let him have it!" Diana said confidently. "What venue?" Joy asked. "It's a little tiny church in east Boston!" Diana said disgusted. "Can't you let him that one thing!" "I don't think so! That's the most important part!" Diana laughing. "When are you moving to Boston?" Joy asked (they had officially been living together in Diana's apartment for a few weeks ago.) "Next month." Diana said. "So shouldn't you have the wedding in Boston?" "I am fine with having it with having the wedding in Boston I don't want it in a place that's poor looking!" Diana yelled. Joy was shocked she never insulted someone for being poor. "Diana!" Diana looked like she regretted it. "Listen I grew up poor so I always got threw it by imagining I wasn't … I want to have a nice wedding to show that what I dreamed came true!" Diana said. Joy didn't know how to respond. Lucky for her Diana's phone started ringing. "Oh look who it is!" Diana said answering the phone.

"Hello!" She huffed

"Diana I know this wedding is important to you and it is to me too … have you given any more though on my venue?"

"Andy we are not getting married with a plane flying over like every fifteen minutes!"

"Diana please!"

"No Andy! I'm sorry I know your whole family has gotten married there but…" she realized how much this place meant to him.

"Your parents got married there didn't they." She said embarrassed.

He stayed silent.

"Oh my god how could I be so selfish!"

"So we can have the venue!" Andy said perking up.

"Can I still pick the reception?"

"There's the girl I love!"

"Bye baby!"

He made kissey noises in the phone.

They both hung up.

(Andy after the call.)

"She agreed!" Andy said smiling. "So who are you thinking for groomsmen?" Fred asked. "Well it's gunna be a small wedding so…Diana's brother maybe Terry and well I was hoping you would be my best man!" Andy said happily. "Of course I will!"

(Diana after the call.)

"Well at least I will get to pick the reception venue!" Diana said. "So have you picked your bridesmaids yet!" Joy asked hopefully. "Oh yea Bianca, Tammy, Sheri, Katie, Anna, Jolene Tina and you, Joy!" Diana said excited. "That's a lot! Isn't the church really small?" Joy asked. "Oh yea … just Bianca and Jolene then." These were two of her friends from Detroit. Joy was kinda sad she hoped she would still be invited to the wedding.

(Later that day.)

When Diana got to their apartment she didn't see Andy anywhere she called him. "Hi babe…" "ANDY WHERE ARE YOU!" She interrupted him. "I'm at Joy and Fred's place." Andy said. "Well get home now!" "Come on babe can't you wait … I'll make it worth the wait!" He whispered. "Eww no Andy! We're not done planning!" "Come on we have been engaged for three days we have plenty of time!" "No there are so many decisions left to make!" "Diana why don't you come over here, were playing some board game it's fun!" Andy asked hopefully. Diana grunted annoyed. "Fine I will just plan the whole thing ALL BY MYSELF!" Diana yelled. "No! Diana I am not letting you do that! (He grumbled knowing he lost the argument) I'll be right over." He hung up and she smiled.

"Sorry guys gotta go!" Andy said putting on his coat. "What! Why?" Gemma asked sadly. "Diana." Andy said with a weird smile. "Invite her over!" Joy said excited. "Nah she wants to do more wedding plans." Andy said walking out. "She's a bit obsessed with it isn't she?" Fred said to Joy. "Let's just focus on the game." Joy was still sad about not being in the bridal party especially because Andy chose Fred for best man.

Andy got home a half hour later. "Took you long enough!" Diana grumbled. "Came as fast as I could!" Andy yelled. "I picked a place for the reception!" She said showing him the website. It was a very fancy party boat. "But Diana they don't open untill June." Andy pointed out. "Yea I know." Diana said. "I don't wanna wait till June!" Andy said annoyed. "Well when were you thinking?" She asked critically. "March." He said smiling. "MARCH!" She yelled. "Yea!" "You wanna get married in March…in Boston!" Diana yelled. "What's wrong with that!" Andy yelled. "I am having a summer wedding! Not one covered in snow!" Diana yelled. Andy grumbled angrily. "You've already called the city and the venue now you're taking the reception and date from me! What's next are you gunna tell me what dress to wear, who my bridesmaids can be…" Andy grabbed her and kissed her lips very forcefully. He was only doing it to shut her up. She tried to push him off but he was to strong and he wasn't stoping. After a very long time she finally moved his lips from hers.

"Andy I'm serious!" She said annoyed. "Diana I can't wait till summer … I wanna call you my wife now!" He was still holding her in a tight embrace. "Well I don't care about that right now … I want a nice wedding!" She said stomping her foot. Andy could not believe she said it like that. He pushed her (not hurting her) "I'm gunna sleep in the guest room!" He yelled. "Andy wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Andy didn't listen to her he went to the guest room, slammed the door and locked it. "Andy baby please I'm sorry … we can wait up on the wedding planning! Please babe open the door and…" "Shut up diva!" Andy interpret her pleas. "Bastard!" She yelled stoping to their bedroom. 'How could she call me that!' Andy though to himself. They both went to bed very angry with each other.

The next morning Diana was so mad at him she tore up his newspaper so he couldn't read it. When he came out he was annoyed. "Where's my newspaper?" He asked. "I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe they missed us?" She said. "No! I should call the paper." Andy grumbled. "Just get your news online like everyone else!" She said annoyed. "But I like how the paper dose the news!" Andy yelled. "Well your gunna have to do with out it for one day." She said. He just tried to ignore her she was still acting like a brat. He cracked an egg and threw the shell in the trash then he saw something in the recycling. "Diana what's this?" He asked holding the pieces of the newspaper. She looked up from her magazine. "Oh…umm…I don't know?" Diana said nervously. "This is today's paper!" He yelled. "Oh how did it get in there?" She said regretting her decision. "You did this I know you did!" He yelled. "Fine okay but come on it's not that big a deal." He threw the bin on the floor and marched upstairs. "Where are you going?" She asked.

When she got upstairs she saw Andy with a fluffy pink bathrobe in his first. He tiered it. "ANDY!" She yelled grabbing it out of his hands. "Feels bad getting your stuff ripped don't it!" He yelled. "Andy that cost me like $8,000 it's one of a kind!" She yelled back. "You're joking right?" "It's really soft!" She said defensively. "I can't believe there are people in this world stupid enough to spend so much on clothes." She was insulted she marched down the stairs and went to work ignoring Andy.

She arrived at work and Gemma was there because she had the day off school. "Are you and uncle Andy gunna take me to park today!" Gemma asked hopefully. "I don't think I'll be doing anything fun with Andy for a while!" Diana huffed. She stopped to her office. Joy followed her.

"You and Andy still having problems?" Joy asked. "Yea…he didn't even want to sleep with me last night?" She said sadly. "Oh…umm." Joy felt very awkward. "He slept in the guest room." "Why?" "Well I I said I cared more about the wedding then being his wife." Diana said embarrassed. "Diana! How could you!" Joy asked appalled. "I didn't mean it Joy! I was just so annoyed with him he wasn't letting me have any say in OUR wedding!" She said.

There was a knock on the door. Diana opened it. "Andy?" She said quite. "Diana can we talk for a bit." He said. "I'll leave you two." Joy said standing up. "Have a seat!" Diana said annoyed. "I'm sorry I insulted and your business." He said embarrassed. "Ya know the gifts I buy you aren't cheep earthier!" She said annoyed. "I know I was just speaking out of anger." Andy said solum. "I just wish you tore some else. I really liked that one!" She said sadly. "I tried to sew it up I know I'm not as good as you but…" he handed her the robe. She looked at it it wasn't perfect but it was a good gesture. She sat up from her desk and sat in his lap. "It's perfect baby!" She kissed his neck. "And I'm sorry what I said last night…I still want a nice wedding but I can't wait for you to be my husband!" She said happily. "I know and I should lighten up and let you make some decisions." He said holding her tight. "Let's let up on the wedding planning for a bit." she said smiling. He smiled too. She put down the intercom button. "Hey, Joy I'm gunna be busy for the next (she smiled at Andy.) hour or two. Can you hold my calls and help the clients." "Sure Diana!"


	21. Vegas

**VEGAS**

Joy and Fred suggested Diana and Andy go to Vegas to get there mind of the stress of wedding planning, they invented Joy and Fred along with em because they would hardly see each other after they moved. On the plane ride Andy and Diana continued to fight. "We are having Green Daylily's." Diana said annoyed. "No red roses!" Andy grunted.

"Thank god were on a private jet huh!" Joy joked. "We never fight like that." Fred said nervously. "There just different than us." Joy said. "Your family is already taking up over half the church you can't invite anyone else!" Diana yelled. "It's not my fault my family is so big!" Andy yelled. "Well when your family is already taking up 38 of our seats I want the remaining 32!" She said annoyed. "So none of my friends can come!" Andy grunted. "They can come to the reception! The boat can fit 1,000 people!" She said excited. "Fine bitch!" He yelled. She got up from her seat and moved away from him. "I'll take Diana you get Andy." Joy said.

"Hey Diana!" Joy said smiling. "Sorry about that Joy." Diana said rolling her eyes. "It's okay." "But you and Fred never fought when you were playing your wedding." She wined. "Yea but most do." Joy said. "I just wanna get this whole thing over with!" Diana wined. "How about you two just stop the wedding planning during the trip."

On the other side of the plane Fred was talking to Andy. "Hey coach!" He said sitting down. "What do you want!" "Just wanna talk." He said nervously. "I just wanna get of this plane!" He yelled. "Andy how about you go talk to Diana." Fred suggested. "She'll just start talking about the wedding!" Andy grunted.

The plane landed and they all arrived at the hotel Andy got them the penthouse suite. "Wow this is nice!" Joy said excited. "Yea super fancy!" Fred said. They went to explore the room leaving Diana and Andy alone.

He looked at her angrily. She was checking herself in the mirror. "I'll put our bags in our room." he said hoping she would get the hint. "Have fun!" Diana said sassily. "Listen Diana I'm sorry I called you a bitch." Andy said apologetically. Diana ignored him and started putting on makeup. "Diana …baby please talk to me."

"Andy how are we supposed to get married if we can't even get threw a plane ride without fighting!" She was getting a bit annoyed with him. "Diana I love you! I don't like hurting you, Maybe we should get a wedding planner?" Andy wrapped her arms around her. He really hoped she would say yes. "But I want us both to get what we want." Diana said Holding onto his tie. "Please Diana!" Andy pleaded. "Okay…" she said looking at his shoes. He pulled her in by the hips and started kissing her. "Looks like you two made up!" Joy said laughing. "Ehh shut up." Andy grunted but he thought it was funny.

Hours later they were at the bar after gambling. The problem was Andy and Diana were having a lot of drinks and were acting very weird. Andy had his hands on her ass (he usually kept them on her hips.) and she was going crazy on him (she usually hated extreme PDA.) "Ya wanna go upstairs babe!" Andy asked. Diana just nodded and ran to the elevators.

Joy and Fred stayed at the bar. "Should we stop them? There's a mini bar in the room they might get alcohol poisoning!" Fred said annoyed. "They'll be alright." Joy said. Half an hour later Diana and Andy came back. "We're gunna get married!" Diana said excited. "Yea we know that." Fred said confused. "No dummy were getting married today! Like now!" Andy said ruffling his fiancées hair. "Wait are you guys sure about this?" Fred asked. "Yea I can't wait anymore!" Diana said. "Andy? Maybe you should sleep on this idea!" Fred pleaded. "No I am marrying the woman I love!" Andy yelled. "See isn't he so sweet!" Diana said smiling.

They got in a van taxi (Diana and Andy were making out with each other in the very back) Fred was worried and Joy was excited. She smiled back at them. "Aren't you excited!" Joy said. "No Joy nether of them want a wedding like this." Fred said rubbing his hands. The taxi pulled up to a tacky 'chapel' "Look at that place! I know Diana and she would hate this place!" Fred said knowing they would regret this in the morning. "Fred they look so happy just let them alone!" Joy yelled unusually stern.

When they arrived the 'pastor' was dressed like Elvis. "Do you take this chick …" Fred couldn't believe how terrible this 'wedding' was. When Elvis got to the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' Fred wanted to say something but Joy held him back. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, kiss her dude." Joy clapped Fred was worried.

When they got back to the hotel Andy and Diana ran straight to there room. Fred could hardly sleep he was so worried about the next morning.


	22. Vegas part 2 (finale)

Vegas part 2

Fred was woken up by a pounding noise. He went out of the room and saw Andy banging on the bathroom door. "Please Diana let me in!" Andy sounded very worried. "No Andy you don't wanna see me like this!" Fred heard what sounded like puking. "Diana please don't start this up again !" Andy was crying Fred had never seen him cry before it was unsettling. "NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Diana sounded embarrassed. "Then let me in!" Andy looked very wobbly he was leaning on the door handle. He heard the click of a lock. Andy opened the door and ran to Diana who was hunched over the toilet bowl. He was holding her hair back. "Diana believe me you are so beautiful, those two weeks you spent in the hospital was one of the scariest times of my life!" He was crying even more. "Andy I told you it's not like that!" She was puking again. "I just feel really sick." Diana said. "That's weird I got a splitting headache!" Andy said. 'Oh no there hungover.' Fred thought. Diana was brushing her teeth. She saw Fred. She just looked shocked. Andy noticed. "What's wrong babe." Andy asked.

Fred walked in. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine." Diana said. "I don't remember you being in the hospital for two weeks." Fred said. "I'm wasn't!" Diana said embarrassed. "Okay?" Fred was very confused.

"Hey Fred you and Joy feeling sick at all?" Andy asked rubbing Diana's arms she was snuggling into his embrace. "No…why do you ask?" "Well Diana's puking and I got a terrible headache." Andy said. "Well you guys are … hungover." Fred said awkwardly. "Oh." Diana said embarrassed. "Do you guys remember what you did last night?" Fred asked. "Not really." "Ya did something kinda…important." Fred said worried. "What did we do?" Diana asked holding Andy's hand. "I think I should wake Joy meet us on the couch. Okay?" Fred said walking to there room.

When Joy and Fred arrived Andy and Diana were already on the couch. "So how's your first day as husband and wife!" Joy said excited. "Huh?" "Joy shh." Fred whispered. "Wait I don't understand we didn't get married last night did we?" Diana asked worried. "Yea silly don't you remember you looked so happy!" Joy said. She just looked at Andy. "Fred please tell me we didn't…" Fred just nodded. "Fuck!" Andy grumbled.

Diana started checking her phone nervously. "Why didn't you bastards try to stop us?" Andy yelled. "Andy stop swearing!" Fred grumbled. "Answer the question dipshit!" Andy was furious. "I wanted to but Joy kept stopping me!" Fred said. "Why'd ya do that!" Andy asked. "Well you guys kept fighting, it was the happiest I've seen you two all week!" Joy said. "The reason we were fighting was because we wanted it to be amazing!" Diana said annoyed. "Oh quit lying! You were just jealous that Diana didn't ask you to be in the wedding party!" Andy yelled. "What …" Joy said shocked at the accusation. "Guys Joy was really looking forward to your wedding." Fred said. "Yea she couldn't wait, could she!" Andy yelled. "Joy this was our wedding! How do you not know us well enough to stop us!" Joy stayed silent, she never felt worse in her life.

Diana ran to the bathroom she started puking again. "Diana!" Andy ran to help her. "I'm gunna call my brother Terry, he has a great hangover cure!" Fred said.

Andy and Diana came in and Andy pointed to the kitchen. "Eat something Diana!" Andy grunted. "I'm not hungry." Diana said. "YOU HAVE BEEN PUKING ALL MORNING!" His shouting made his headache worse. "Okay fine!" Clearly they were enjoying the 'honeymoon phase' But Fred gave them the hangover cure and they felt much better.

Diana was on her phone. "Seriously Diana! We just found out were married and you are on your phone!" Andy said. "I'm making sure we didn't put anything online!" She yelled. "Oh good idea." Fred said. "Oh god." Diana said embarrassed. "What!" Diana showed her now husband a NBC sports news story. "Oh god, what are your parents gunna say." Andy said. "Well their on that cruise now so maybe they haven't heard!" Diana pleaded. "Bet your brother knows!" Andy said. Diana saw she had a lot of messages and missed calls. She turned her phone all the way off. Andy did the same.

"I thought you guys would be happy now you won't be fighting as much!" Joy said hopefully. "But I was really looking forward to our wedding." Diana put her head on Andy's shoulder. "I hade a whole speech and everything!" Andy yelled. "You do?" Diana asked curious. "Yea but now it's useless thanks to these two!" Andy yelled pointing at Joy and Fred. "You can still read it to me." Diana said hopefully. "No! Diana it was meant for our wedding!" He yelled. "Ugg come on! I wanna hear it!" Diana said annoyed. "DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME THEM TWO." Andy's Boston accent was getting thicker. "Andy I'd like to hear it too!" Joy said calmly. "Shut your mouth Joy!" Diana yelled. "Thanks baby!" Andy said kissing her neck. "Let's go to breakfast … just us." Diana said.

As they showered and got dressed. Fred and Joy talked. "They are pissed with us!" Fred said. "They are just shocked." Joy said comfortingly. "No Joy we really should apologize." Fred said. "But they have wanted this for like 10 years, there probably so happy they don't have to wait anymore!" Joy said. "Listen Andy has been talking endlessly about Diana for 10 years. The day he met her he started writing that speech he always said he was gunna say it on their wedding day, SEINCE THE DAY THEY MET HE DREAMED ABOUT MARRYING HER AND GIVING THAT SPEECH!" Fred yelled, he hoped they didn't hear. "So he probably will read it to her! He wouldn't throw away ten years of work!" Joy said. "Andy is stubborn, knowing him he's already planned on destroying it." Fred regretted not stopping them. Joy felt terrible.

Andy and Diana came out of their room. They left the hotel room without looking at Fred and Joy. But they weren't gone to long. They came up and looked angry and annoyed. "Those stupid paparazzi!" Diana yelled (she usually liked the rare time she was in a magazine with Andy but she didn't want to be known like this) "fucking shit heads!" Andy grumbled. They both slumped down on the couch.

"What happened guys?" Joy asked. "Just ordered us some waffles with room service!" Andy grumbled. Joy did so trying to stay in their good books. When she came back with the tray she saw Diana sleeping in Andy's arms. He rocked her back and forth. He kissed her forehead. "I love ya honey!" He said smiling down at her. She looked so petite in his beefy arms. He played with her hair. He laid her down on his lap and put his head back to fall asleep.

Later that night they finally woke up. Andy gave her a tight hug. "I love ya …hubby!" Diana said. He smiled. "Ya know I hate how I can't remember the wedding … but I'm never gunna forget you." Andy said rubbing her noise with his. She smiled and closed her eyes. "You know I'm still mad about how the wedding too was but… I'm happy I finally did it with you!" Diana said smiling. Andy looked so happy. "Can we at least renew our vows at my church?" Andy asked hopefully. "I would love to! And since we already have the boat booked why don't we have a party!" Diana said smiling. They started kissing again.

"Hey guys, we feel just terrible." Joy said solemnly. "Yea I know I would have reacted the same way if someone ruined our wedding." Fred said. "It's alright guys." Diana said still not 100% forgiven nut there was no going back now. "Yea it wasn't fair! I mean it's really our fault, we didn't control our alcohol intake." Andy said embarrassed.

They sat down at the table. "I got you guys lobster, I know it's your favorite!" Fred said. "So guys can we talk about it yet?" Joy said. Diana looked at Andy. "Go ahead Girl!" Andy said happily. "So … are you guys gunna have kids?" Joy asked. "Yea, were gonna wait a bit till we get settled in Boston then we will look at some adoption places!"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh that must be your present!" Andy said walking to the door. "You got me a present!" Diana said excited. "Just call it a wedding present!" Andy yelled happily. Andy came back in the room holding a red leash, at the end of it was a Doberman puppy.

Diana gasped and ran over to pick the puppy up. "Oh my god Andy it's so cute." She said snuggling with the dog. "And he's already house trained and everything!" Andy said excited. "Dose he have a name?" Diana asked "His names Butch!" Andy grunted. "Butch?" Diana wasn't to sure about that name. "Yea!" He said. "It's perfect!" She said seeing Andy face. Andy pulled Diana and her new puppy into a group hug.

Diana looked at Andy and he looked at her it was strange first they were friends then best friend then they were a couple and now they were married, they were gunna have children. It was a weird way to get their but like Diana said 'it doesn't matter were you start, it's where you end.'

I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY!

I AM PLANNING ON DOING A ONE SHOT SERIES RELATED TO THIS STORY. THEY MIGHT INCLUDE THE 'EMOTIONS' LIVES BEFORE OR AFTER THIS STORY TAKES PLACE. OR IT COULD BE EXTRA STORYS ABOUT THEIR DATING AND FRIENDSHIP, OR MORE DETAILS ABOUT A CERTAIN CHAPTER IN THIS STORY OR ALTERNATIVE CHAPTERS. IT CAN INVOLVE ANY OF THE CARICATURES AT ANYTIME OF THEIR LIFE.

HAVE A SUGGESTION?

LEVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!

PS I MADE A TUMBLR FOR ARTWORK ITS : dogsbetterthancats


End file.
